


Deepening Shadows

by Musical_life



Series: Bloody Shadows [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Hyperlexic!Futaba, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: Goro was thought to have died after Shido's palace. In a way, he did. He just didn't stay dead, now he's thrust into another world and this one may be even worse than the one he was in...Reboot of Forever Young.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeDraggy2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDraggy2017/gifts).



**12/3/16 - Saturday evening**

The world was spinning around him. He retched on his expensive, brown leather wingtip shoes as he willed in vain for his vision to clear. It hurt to breathe. He threw up once more, blood frothing his lips. This time hitting the ground instead of his feet. Cold sweat caused his chestnut hair to stick to his face. How long did he have? Minutes? Seconds?

Blood flowed between his fingers from the gunshot wound he had sustained on Shido's Terror Cruise. It is said that one's life flashes before their eyes in the moments before death. Akechi Goro saw the faces of his victims, Shido's targets. His own personal golden road to taking out the master who had made his life a living hell. His lack of regret or remorse made him just like Shido. Like father, like loathsome son. His laughter echoed down the pale, dimly lit area he was in. 

Somewhere deep in the darkness that was his psyche, he had to admire the Phantom Thieves. He thought he hated them. He was so sure that he had. Then again, he had been certain that they loathed him for killing Isshiki Wakaba and later, Okumura Kunikazu. Also, for seducing their leader before he tried to put a bullet through that handsome, bespectacled face of his. A face that showed only love and affection for him even when he had planned to betray him. Even with blood staining his hands, they still reached out to him. Why? Considering his current state, he'd never know. He was dying. At least that was something he was certain of.

He laughed again, weaker this time as blood loss began to take its toll.

The street lamps began to dim before his vision. He wasn't sure if dawn was about to break or he was about to take his last breath. Muffled footsteps echoed in the alley he had claimed as his deathbed. Goro could feel himself being lifted. Was his soul leaving his body? Did he even have one left? A large, shadowy shape hovered over him. He felt light and heavy at the same time. The constriction felt ice cold, yet his vision burned hot as pain shot through his body as his death rattle took over him. His anguished cry snuffed out by the coppery ichor that invaded his throat. His eyes lowered themselves as his psyche sank into the abyss.

* * *

**??/??/??**

It was dark when he awoke. His apartment was dark, yet he could see as clearly as if it were daylight. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, Goro started to reach in his pocket for his phone so he’d know how long it had been when he doubled over. A sharp pain stabbing through him. A cry escaped his mouth involuntarily, alerting Shido’s goons who were already close enough to his apartment that they would be in earshot, looking for the man in question. It was registered in his name, so the apartment wasn’t really Goro’s.

 _If they go for the door, head for the window. Take the escape ladder to the second floor up. Cross to the other side of the building, then use the ladder on the south end to go down three flights. Jump to the balcony on the building next door, then exit through the delivery door to the western side,_ his escape plan ran through his head.

His feet carried him through everything subconsciously. He had practiced this plan enough times to make it instinctive. It had to be if he wanted to survive. The men may only be grunts in his order, but they weren’t stupid. Once he reached the door, he ran out into the night.

Luckily, he was in time to catch the final train running to Yongen-Jaya. He uses the trip to subtly look down his shirt and is surprised to see that he isn’t wounded, thankful the passengers are sleepy and don’t realize what he’s doing. Goro then reached into his pocket in order to grab his phone when he’s hit by another wave of agony, his lips curl back slightly revealing jagged shards of bone where his canines are. He grimaces and focuses past the pain in order to finally pull out his phone, he sees it’s just after 00:40 on December 4th.

Goro grimly hangs on, willing himself to not focus on the hunger pains crawling around his stomach. The crush of human bodies, as well as the smells of sweat and a sweet scent he can't name, fill his senses. He doesn’t even realize he’s being watched by another person on the train, wanting to see what Goro does next and to stop him if needed.

Goro exits onto Yongen-Jaya’s platform, still unaware of his stalker as he makes his way to Leblanc. He hopes Akira might still be awake despite it being so late at night. Sadly, he is out of luck; the window is mostly dark, only reflecting the lights of the street lamps around the area. There were some crates stacked under a pipe along the wall. He balanced himself on the first crate, surprised by his agility despite recent events before climbing the other one and reaching up to grab the pipe. Scaling it was unusually effortless, but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. At least, not after everything he’d been through; his experiences in the past with not only the Metaverse but also the orphanage insured that. The scars on his hands and wrists crawled at that specific reminder.

Tatsuya hides in the shadows, watching as Akechi shimmies up the pipe and slips into the attic via the rectangular window there. He waits, keeping tabs on Akechi mentally.

Goro stares at Akira after entering and moving away from the window to look down at him, the moonlight from the waxing crescent gently caressing the younger boy’s face. _He looks so innocent like this, it’d be a shame if someone took him away from us…_ Loki whispers to him with poisonous desire, like always. _Go on, follow the instincts that are now within us. You know if we don’t take him someone else will, and even if they don’t I have no wish to die a painful death._ Loki shows Goro a picture of himself writhing in the sunlight, he’s so weak from not having fed first that it’d be easy to kill him. Not that he would die, but he’d feed on the first person he saw and drain them to the dregs. _Is that what you want?_

_No_

_Good_ Loki sounds smug. _You know what to do_ Goro gasps as hunger hits him again, this time he feels his fangs descending as he latches onto Akira’s neck, his body covering the younger boy. As he feels Akira’s shaft poking his stomach, Goro lets his left-hand trail downwards and grasps the hard length before hearing a voice that isn’t his nor that of his persona come through. _Let me take care of that, childe._

Loki is quick to push the unknown and yet strangely familiar voice out with a feeling of possession and satisfaction. _He is ours_ Loki snaps at the intruder. _Continue. He will be fine, our new nature will make sure of that._

Goro continues to drink while moving his hand up and down Akira’s shaft. Just as he feels Akira is on the razor’s edge Loki commands him to stop. He does so, feeling oddly full and yet knowing that something else must be done. He removes his hand and as if moving on autopilot, lifts it to his mouth. His fangs take care of the rest as he lowers his wrist to Akira’s mouth, it opens on feeling skin touch his lips. As Akira drinks the blood given to him, Goro feels himself reacting. _That’s enough!_ Loki snaps at him. _It’s time to go, dawn will be coming in a few hours and we need to hide._ Goro sends a feeling of ascent before licking at the blood left smeared on his quickly cooling lips as well as the leftover drops of cum. He slips out the window, thankfully not hearing, seeing, nor sensing anyone nearby. What he just did hits him as he runs away from Leblanc and Yongen-Jaya.

* * *

**Several hours earlier - December 3rd 16:30**

Akira gently placed his black leather school bag on the rickety old table near the banister to the stairs. Morgana's fluffy head popped out of the stuffy school bag. Snack wrappers rained over the table as the cat freed himself.

"Jeez Akira, could you make an effort to keep your bag clean?" Morgana licked his right paw.

"Morgana! I was saving those for Futaba!" He groaned. "By the way, chocolate is deadly to cats. you basically just ate poison."

"WHAT!" Morgana screeched mid-lick.

“Yes, and before you protest about being human, you look like a cat. I have to consider your digestive tract as one. Get back in the bag, I’m taking you to the vet!”

Morgana’s ears and tail droop as he pads back in. Akira picks the bag up and hurries down the stairs before running to the nearest vet the second he’s out the door. 

“This is utterly humiliaTING!!!," Morgana cried out as the vet took his temperature. He tried to pull away from the offending thermometer, but the seasoned man held fast. A high pitched beeping spelled relief for his poor behind.

"AHH, COLD!!!" Morgana cried when the vet began listening to his lungs with a weird headset contraption that seemed to be attached to a mini drum.

"GETH YOUR FINGERTH OU OV MAH MOUFFF!!!" Morgana screamed as he attempted to scratch the vet. Morgana spat the foul taste of antiseptic soap and latex from his mouth once the vet let Morgana go.

"His vitals are all good," The vet peeled the latex gloves off of his hands. "How much did you say he had?"

"At least three boxes of pocky and half a package of Dars chocolate," He stated in a monotone, though Morgana could detect a slight crack in his voice.

"Even the tiniest bit could have killed him," The vet scolded. "Morgana is lucky this time."

"Hear that, brat? You're lucky," He ruffled his head fur.

"Don't call me a brat, jerk." Morgana swiped at Akira's hand, claws out.

"Well, if nothing has happened yet, nothing will. Though keep an eye on him overnight just in case," The vet stepped over to the sink to wash his hands in that foul tasting soap. "By the way, I noticed he's unaltered. I could have the tech schedule an appointment for him if you'd like."

"Akira, what does he mean by unaltered?" Morgana asked.

"He means you're not neutered." He responded.

"What's that?"

"When a vet surgically removes your...*cough*," He nodded towards Morgana's behind. Morgana's pupils dilated to the size of saucers as the realization hit him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Morgana screamed as he blitzed through the veterinary office. "KEEP THAT MADMAN AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

The Vet and Akira merely stared as Morgana was heard crashing through the door. Dogs waiting in the lobby barked at the black and white blur. His screams could still be heard down the street.

"He'll be fine," He reassured the vet. "I'll just go take care of the bill."

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" Akira flipped through the channels on his second-hand television. Morgana sat quietly on the table, ever so determined not to pay me any attention. The metaverse cat even went so far as to turn his head completely away from me.

"Well, there's nothing on right now. I think I'll go make some infiltration tools,” He stretched as he clicked the remote to turn the television off.

"But aren't you tired?" Morgana started.

"Aha, now you want to talk," Akira quipped.

"I'm still mad at you, jerk," Morgana scowled as well as he could as he turned away again.

"Morgana, I really was worried about you. I wouldn't have taken you to the vet if I didn't think you were in real trouble," He started. "I'm glad you're okay though."

He carried Morgana all the way to the bed. Akira set the smallest member of the Phantom Thieves on the corner of the futon so he could climb into bed. As soon as he settled in, Morgana curled up on his stomach.

"Were you really worried about me dying?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah," Akira absentmindedly brushed through Morgana's fur with his fingers. "How long do you think your lifespan is?"

"That's an awkward question to ask!" Morgana sat up.

“I know, but don’t you wonder about it?”

“Not really, I’m human. I have to be…”

“Well, if you are you can’t be more than 10 years old. In cat years, you’d be 6 months.”

“Oh, in that case, how long is a human’s lifespan?”

“Anywhere from seventy to ninety years or longer, but your form is a cat, so you’d be twelve to sixteen years usually.

Morgana’s ears flatten as he hops onto the windowsill, "I'm going to stay with Futaba tonight.”

"Okay. Goodnight Morgana," Akira rolled away from the window.

"Goodnight Akira. Thanks for looking out for me. I'll be back before you wake up to go to school," Morgana hopped out and landed on the boxes below, slowly making his way to Sojiro’s house and from there to Futaba’s room.

* * *

Akira tried to will his eyes open, but they refused. Yet he could somewhat see through his heavy eyelids. The moonlight filtering through the room told him that he was in the attic, in his bed. Yet shapes were absolutely fuzzy and indistinct. It felt like he was trying to wake up from a dream. The December night air was absolutely frigid.

Akira tried to sit up but found that he couldn't move. His arms, even his fingers refused to budge at his command. His body felt weighed down. The weight on top of him felt cold, like iron. He feels a searing hot pain shortly after feeling his body reacting to whoever is there. He smells something strange before feeling something touch his lips. They part instinctively, he gags on the taste of tin and cold coffee. As weakness drags him under, the last thing he feels is the person gently touching his face. He smiles.


	2. Some Nights

**12/04/16 - Sunday pre-dawn**

Akira barely felt Morgana slide under the blanket, he felt so cold... Even Morgana's panicked cries and Sojiro's footsteps didn't really register. He groaned as his body began to heat up. He could faintly hear people talking over him, but couldn't make out any distinct words. The weight on his chest felt much lighter than it had before, but he couldn't move anymore. The weight would come and go as yelling and yowling hovered over him. The weight returned for a final time as the voices quieted down in what sounded like acceptance or defeat. He couldn't keep awake any longer as the darkness overcame him and forced him to submit.

* * *

Akira wakes up to find Tae leaning over him concerned, he pulls away as much as he can. Instinctively knowing he’s in another vampire’s territory, he sees her frown and he whines lowly. Tae straightens up before speaking calmly. “You are safe here young one,” Akira relaxes and Tae moves towards a fridge, pulling out a bottle of bloodwine she keeps stored for emergencies. After unscrewing the cap, she hands it over to Akira who eagerly takes it and starts to gulp the contents down.

Tae sighs and pulls out his file, before marking the top and putting it back. She then starts to fill out a new one for him, using some of the notes from the original. Akira finishes the bottle and looks completely docile.

 _Damn, and here I was hoping I was mistaken_ Tae sighs as Akira’s head snaps up quickly, his eyes wide. _Shit. You heard that didn’t you?_ He nods, feeling panic rise up within him before someone familiar follows, pushing the feeling down. It’s Arsene, he knows. But somehow, he feels more real than he would outside of the Metaverse. _Let me take care of this, just because you were asleep when it happened doesn’t mean I was._ Akira gives a wordless ascent before he gets pushed into the back of his mind, gently, the same place Arsene usually was.

Arsene takes control and causes Akira’s bearing to become more regal. As he looks at Tae, he wordlessly acknowledges her. “You have questions for us?” He asks, sounding like an old nobleman.

Tae looks at him sharply, knowing that Akira is not the one in charge. “I do, but I think the most pertinent is your name.”

He chuckles. “My name, médecin Takemi, is Arsene. 

Tae nods. “Nice to meet you Arsene, or would you prefer Monsieur Lupin?”

Arsene’s eyes glittered in amusement. “I’m surprised Monsieur Leblanc liked my exploits enough to document them. We’re getting off topic, however. You wanted to know what happened last night, yes?”

Tae nods.

Arsene shrugs Akira’s shoulders. “We thought the one who turned us was dead, we know better now. Akira is mortified and thought it was just a very surreal wet dream. At least it was him and not some stranger.”

Tae raises an eyebrow but Arsene remains silent. “I’ll find out who it is sooner or later, sooner means I can help him as well as you.”

Arsene confers with Akira and finally shakes their head. Tae just sighs and starts to write out a prescription while explaining that the medicine she’s giving him has side effects. “The drinker taking the serum will completely present as human, if not a little weaker.”

Arsene shakes their head. “With things unfinished, it would be unwise to cripple us in such a manner. If you know where I can get a steady supply of bloodwine, we should be fine.” He stands up and heads toward the door.

Tae nods, accepting that. “I’ll contact a few people and see what I can find out. I’ll be in touch.”

Arsene leaves before giving control back to Akira and goes back to his corner of Akira’s mind. Akira then walks home and waves off dinner when Sojiro asks, claiming exhaustion.

* * *

12/05/16 - 12/18/16

Besides Palace visits in the afternoon, Akira doesn’t have much to do. He tries to keep himself busy studying as well as finishing up the games he has lying around and after that watching the by now overdue DVDs.

He heard back from Tae the night after his visit and she told him that the barkeep of Crossroads did have some extra bloodwine. Since then, he’s been trying to get a bottle nightly if he can. Sometimes that’s not possible, however, and he goes without. A fact that when Lala finds out about, she gives him the riot act over, before pushing a bottle into his hand with the promise that if he can’t get away to text her and she’ll call him in. Akira confers with Futaba and they plan on a grand spectacle for the final calling card.

On the evening of the 18th, it is laughable how easy it is for Akira to sneak into the Metaverse and go to the police station. Having Necronomicon connect to Akira’s phone and able to use the camera app via that is child's play. Akira photographs the documents referring to Akechi Kimiko’s suicide, convinced something is off about it, sending them to Sae afterward.

* * *

**12/24/16 - Afternoon to Evening**

After finding himself in the Velvet room, Akira finds himself facing Igor as well as Caroline and Justine. After fusing them together, Igor reveals himself to be a pretender as Lavenza looks on and after looking at the Trickster, as he currently is, makes a different offer.

“Instead of just giving you the ability to change hearts at your whim, I have an addition. That, and the option to choose who you drink from every night.”

Akira raises an eyebrow. “Tempting, but if I had to choose my first meal…” He moves too quick for Yaldabaoth to see, digging his fangs into the Demiurge’s throat. Just before his life leaves him, Yaldabaoth uses the last of his power to trap Arsene into one of the Velvet Room’s cells. Akira is informed by Lavenza that his friends are trapped and he must free them. After doing so, they leave the Room and Akira collapses to the ground, barely hearing the surprised shouts from his friends and teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time, I got blocked at parts but I'm done with the game and all set to explore things after!


	3. Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!

**12/23/16**

Goro had been wandering around for a few weeks after nabbing the Eye from Shido and finding a bag to put it in that promptly went around his neck. Too paranoid to return to his apartment or to rent a room. He spent his days sleeping on benches in various train stations like a homeless person. Though, he rationalized, he was homeless.

When the hunger hit him, he fed off of fellow transients and anyone who found themselves outside of the view of the cameras. Transients were the worst. Tasting of bad alcohol and rotting food. The real treat came from a random tourist, who had gotten lost. He never drank enough to kill. Bodies would just bring him unwanted attention.

Shibuya was covered in snow tonight, reflecting the holiday lights that wrapped around the trees in the district. Shibuya glowed like a fairy wonderland. The cold would suppress his stench. It had been a while since he was able to bathe. He had thought about relaxing at the bathhouse in Yongen-Jaya while his clothes laundered next door, but his guilt had run him out of the quaint district. The gym in Shibuya would have to do.

He paid his fare at the door. The clerk fortunately not noticing anything awry. Perhaps it was a benefit from having to make a run from Shido in his several week old clothes.

The water from the shower felt amazing. The hot water warmed him, relaxing his frayed nerves. Akechi ducked his head under the spray, letting it soak his chestnut locks. He’d have to look out for an unwary gym member to steal some soap from.

“Need to borrow some shampoo?” A man with dark brown hair turned on the shower next to him.

“Mind reader?” Goro’s sass never ceased. He accepted the offered shampoo as he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Thanks.”

The lather felt amazing on his scalp. He never really appreciated how luxurious soap could be. Akechi finally began to feel clean after his week in transience.

“Your parents don’t buy you soap?” The man was attempting to make conversation.

“I don’t have parents,” His voice was terse, betraying his annoyance with the stranger.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” The stranger’s concern seemed genuine enough. “Hungry?”

“What?” Goro was caught off guard.

_Robin…_

The hunger hit him full force, causing him to double over in pain. He tried to brace himself against the tile wall, but... It hurt so much.

 _Loki!_ Tatsuya invoked as he moved into Goro’s shower, leaving his running to help cover the sounds that Goro’s didn't.

His mind began to break. Frenzy mixing with blinding hunger. His fangs protruded dangerously, like daggers ready to eviscerate supple flesh. He growled, seeing only red. There was only one body in the shower with him and he struck.

Strong arms held him at their length away from the other man’s body, but his own claws were doing plenty to shred the limbs to ribbons. Blood mixed with water, creating a red bath. Goro felt his head connect hard with the wall. Tile crumbled around him. His head connected again, this time leaving his vision swirling. One more hit turned his vision black.

* * *

Goro bolted upright the moment he was conscious enough to feel the hand brushing his hair. The hand removed itself quickly, almost as if it had been burned by fire.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. Actually, I want to help you," A young man with dark brown hair spoke. Akechi quickly recognized him as the man from the gym.

"Who are you?" Goro's eyes narrowed.

"My name is Tatsuya Suou. I'm a doctor who has a practice nearby," Tatsuya leaned back in his seat to give the young man some space. "I found you outside of the Diet Building a little over two weeks ago. You were dying. Turning you was the only way I could save you."

"Why not just leave me to die?" Goro questioned the doctor.

"Well, that would make me a bad doctor, wouldn't it?" Tatsuya smiled. "Are you thirsty?"

"A little," the chestnut haired youth allowed himself to relax a little. The doctor got up to head towards what Akechi assumed was the kitchen. The apartment was spacious and modern. The doctor seemed to have a preference for modern American decor. The sofa he sat on was a plush, brown leather savannah style couch. The cushions were well filled and soft. Underneath was an ornately decorated red and gold Persian rug. The walls of the living room were painted a soft cream, a warm contrast to the stark white he usually saw in apartments. The doctor wasn't without modern needs. Opposite of the couch was a media center with a rather large, flat screen television hanging from the wall. The shelves within the media center held DVDs of various genres with the occasional Bluray, but prevalent amongst them was action. Near the door was a wooden end table with some mail sitting on the surface. The corner of a magazine poked out from the pile, giving him just the barest glimpse of a vehicle's tire.

"What is on the detective's mind?" Tatsuya returned with two glasses filled with red liquid. Akechi could tell by the light that the contents were too transparent to be blood but too viscous to be wine or juice. He took the offered glass from the avowed doctor. He could smell blood in the glass, but it was mixed with blackberry and grape. The scent of fermentation took him unawares, causing him to wrinkle his nose briefly.

"I'm trying to figure you out," Goro took a sip from the glass. The mixture was surprisingly good. His fangs threatened to drop, but he willed them back. Control was key.

"Have you? Figured anything out that is?" Tatsuya took a sip from his glass as he sat down in a leather armchair. No doubt an accompanying piece to the couch the youth sat on.

"Despite appearances, you're in your thirties. Thirty-five to be exact. Your demeanor so far suggests that you're a Leo." Goro began. "Considering a vampire's lack of fatigue, you work days at your clinic and nights at a local hospital. The ability to do double shifts has allowed you to amass quite a bit of wealth. However, you are not without your hobbies. You're a motorcycle enthusiast, and even have your prized ride parked in a reserved space in the parking structure downstairs. There's no need to have it housed anywhere else considering your rent is in the realm of two hundred and eighty thousand yen. Far outside the price range of most middle of even upper-middle-class people. Your wealth also shows in your choice of home decor. Western furniture is notoriously expensive to import. You’re confident in getting what you want when you want it. But, you aren't just about upper-crust opulence. The youth in you is drawn to quick and explosive entertainment. Movies and video games that are a fun ride instead of food for thought."

"Quite impressive," Tatsuya gulped down half of his glass. "You're right about everything."

"You also have an older brother..." Akechi continued, his eyes glazed over. "He's been looking for you. For seventeen years at least. Your parents are dead, so he's desperate... There's an urgency...

"Enough," Tatsuya growled. "Is this how all of your interrogations go?"

"I actually don't do interrogations." Akechi finished his drink. "A suspect might influence me and gain pity. Tell me about him?"

"Who?"

"Your brother," Akechi set his glass down on the edge of the armrest. "The detective. He specializes in homicides, specifically any that deal with the supernatural, right?"

"Sleep now," Tatsuya snarled. The boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body went limp. The empty glass fell from its place, shattering on the floor below. He would deal with the mess later. Tatsuya scooped the unconscious boy into his arms, moving through his apartment until he reached one of the spare bedrooms. The doctor willed the blood in the boy to keep him asleep until he could figure the kid out.

* * *

**12/24/16**

His head throbbed as if someone was had sucked the pressure out of the room. It took him several minutes to adjust to the toxins within his body. He could feel his blood metabolizing the doctor's blood, taking with it any trace of the other vampire's influence on his consciousness. Loki was an incredibly handy persona. Unlike Robin Hood.

The other vampire was gone. He could feel the emptiness of the apartment. Suou had probably meant for him to sleep for quite some time and felt comfortable leaving him alone. He looked down at his clothes. They weren't his. Though the doctor was slightly taller than him, they were of similar build. Suou had placed him in a white, cotton button-down shirt and his well-preserved school pants.

"So, the not so good doctor is from Sumaru," Goro whispered to no one. He stepped out of bed, his feet hitting the hardwood floor. The bedroom felt like a bedroom. Nothing at all like he expected from a vampire. The bed was comfortable. It was a western style, like the rest of the furniture he had seen so far. The bed was dressed in a quilted tan comforter. The nightstand had a small table lamp, the base made of swirled glass.

He took his time walking around the apartment. Suou wouldn't be back until the following morning. The bedrooms, barring the one he woke up in and Suou’s, were empty, most likely for future fledglings. Next, he moved to the kitchen. It was surprisingly furnished. The cupboards were filled with dishes, pots, pans, and bakeware. No doubt for the older brother, Katsuya. Despite his harsh demeanor when he brought him up, the doctor did have a soft spot for his older, nagging brother. The relationship reminded him a bit of the dynamic between Sae and Makoto.

The fridge contained more bottles of bloodwine. No doubt the doctor's true hobby when he isn't tinkering with his bike. What surprised him were the variety of fruits, vegetables, and snack food.

His clothes were gone. Likely unsalvageable due to wearing them for a few weeks solid in the underground areas of Tokyo. He went into Suou’s bedroom for some socks. He found a pair in the top drawer of the dresser. He stopped by the bathroom, checking to make sure his appearance was halfway passable. An idea popped into his head as he took the brush on the sink and ran it through his hair. Goro paused briefly to grab some shoe polish that he had seen in the sock drawer. He parted his hair down the middle, brushing his hair so it framed his face. He took a sheet from the roll of paper towels in the kitchen and rubbed it into the shoe polish. He rubbed the wax into his roots, then brushed it down to darken his hair. By the time he was finished, he felt satisfied he could pass himself off as Doctor Suou.

He was a courteous guest. Goro washed the brush thoroughly so the doctor wouldn't get a nasty surprise when trying to brush his own hair. He disposed of the paper towel and returned the shoe polish to the drawer he found it in. As he made his way to the front door, he grabbed a pair of tennis shoes. They were black and likely expensive, but he couldn't walk out of the building in just socks. The shoes were a half a size larger than he normally wore, but they weren't uncomfortable.

Goro locked the apartment behind him. The halls of the complex were empty. Likely because most of its denizens were at work. He made it to the atrium with no difficulty. Though there were a few people entering the building once he reached the ground floor, none paid him any mind. Once he was past the front glass doors, he made his way to Shibuya station.


	4. Hollow Moon (Bad Wolf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (early) Christmas everyone!
> 
> Get ready for some more angst.

**12/24 - 25/16 - Late night to early morning**

He awoke to the sound of steady beeping. The light blinded him, preventing him from opening his eyes. He tried to cover them with his arm but found that it was tangled in tubes. He could barely feel the clamp of the pulse ox clip on his finger. There was a weight on his chest. It shifted when he groaned.

"Akira?" Morgana's familiar voice called out to him. "How are you doing? You had everyone worried."

"Light...hurts..." He rasped out.

"I'll hit the switch," Morgana's weight lifted from his chest. Seconds later, the light dimmed to a more tolerable level. Morgana returned to his previous post. "How are you feeling?"

Akira groaned. "Like roadkill that’s been run over a few times."

"According to the nurse, your blood pressure was low and they had to put you on an ivy drip," Morgana explained. "I didn't know ivy plants were good for blood pressure."

"Heh, IV is short for intravenous," Akira smiled at Morgana's naivety about the normal world. "It means they had to put a needle through my skin into a vein in order to put medicine and fluid in me. See, it's in my hand."

"Humans are barbaric!" Morgana growled.

"It's okay, Morgana. It doesn't hurt. The needle in me isn't metal.” He calmly replied."That's hardly reassuring," Morgana groaned.

"How are you even in here? And how did I get here? Not that I mind or anything," He asked.

"Boss was able to sneak me in after being informed that you were in the hospital due to exhaustion among other things," Morgana explained.

“That still doesn’t explain how I got here.” Akira groused.

Tatsuya enters the room, hearing Akira’s voice as well as the meows of a cat. He gives a disapproving frown at seeing his suspicions confirmed before returning to a cheerful mien as Akira looks up. Tatsuya then begins to answer the young vampire’s question.

“You had your friends worried when you collapsed, fortunately, there was a hospital nearby and you were given into my care. Unfortunately for you, that was after you had an IV inserted.” Tatsuya pins him with a look, not missing the human-like intelligence in said cat’s eyes. “Also, cats are not allowed unless they’re service animals. I must ask that he or she leave.”

Morgana gives Akira a pleading look, he just pets the feline before whispering in his ear. “Go stay with Futaba tonight, Boss can bring you back in the morning.” Morgana nods sadly and slinks out the open door after he leaves, the doctor closes the door. “Now that we’re alone, I can see about getting the erroneous devices removed.” That said, he begins to remove the IV. As Akira’s arm is freed from the tubes, he instinctively covers his eyes.

Tatsuya chuckles and flips the switch, dimming the room. “I forgot how sensitive newborns are.” He looks Akira over, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

Tatsuya blinks, quickly donning a poker face. “Nothing, are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Akira admits.

Tatsuya nods, having expected this. “I’ll be back soon with something lite.” As he leaves the room, Akira opens his eyes, surprised the dimness of the room appeared as bright as daylight without the colors one usually sees.

He waits what feels like a small eternity before the doctor returns, carrying a bowl of what looks like tomato soup on a tray, he sets it down on Akira’s lap and smiles, showing a hint of fang. As he does so, Akira sees his nametag. “Enjoy.” He then leaves the room, leaving Akira alone to his dinner.

It smells off, and yet not, but he’s so hungry that he doesn’t care. He lifts the spoon to his mouth eagerly, ignoring or perhaps not noticing the coppery taste to his meal.

Ten minutes later, Doctor Suou enters the room again. He takes the tray away and lets Akira get some sleep.

Akira tries, but his dreams are filled with Goro. Before he can take care of the case of morning wood he has, Tatsuya enters to check on him on his way out. He smiles, leaving the young one to take care of his own issues, he has to get to his clinic.

* * *

**12/26/16 - Monday morning**

Akira never thought he would be happy to go back to school. Shujin was freedom compared to the hospital that he got discharged from yesterday afternoon. At school, he wasn't hooked up to wires and didn't have surly nurses poking and prodding him every half an hour. 

"Welcome back, dude," Ryuji greeted Akira as he retrieved his own slippers.

"It's good to be back." Akira tugged on one of his socks.

"Got enough layers on?" Ryuji pulled the edge of his slipper over his heel.

"I'm freezing. It's so bad right now that I'm tempted to stand in a fire," Akira tried rubbing his arms for warmth, but none was forthcoming.

"Yeah, he froze the water at the bathhouse," Morgana chimed in from Akira's school bag.

"That has to be an exaggeration," Ryuji snorted.

"Sitting on an ice block is warmer than sitting on his feet," Morgana continued.

* * *

**12/26/16 - Lunchtime**

“Hi Anne," He called over to her, carrying a bottle of Ramune.

"Akira!" Anne nearly dropped her tea. "I wasn't expecting you to be at school today. Or this week for that matter."

"How did you miss me? I sit behind you in class," Akira joked.

Anne looks guity. “I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

Akira hugs her, pulling away as Anne shivers slightly in his embrace.

“What’s wrong?” He questions.

“You’re as cold as ice!” Anne exclaims.

Both of them finish off their drinks and head back to class.

* * *

Akira locked the door once he returned to Leblanc, Boss wouldn’t mind if he closed early this once. As he returned to his room, he all but tore the clothes off of his body. The cold air tickled his skin. His comforter set his nerves on fire, causing him to gasp as his cock throbbed in response. Akira moaned as the fabric hugged his curves like a lover's hands. He looked down at his writhing body. His cock dripped precum with no stimulation save for anticipation.

Akira cried out as he wrapped his hand around his sensitive shaft. Pre-cum spilled over his hand from his weeping tip. He almost wanted to get up to see if he could fill a cup with the salty fluid, maybe even drink from it. Akira gasped at the thought. He didn't know when his thoughts had become so dirty and depraved, but his body loved it. He wiped a little of his pre-cum onto his left forefinger before bringing the digit to his mouth. Akira moaned at how good he tasted. He realized that his fangs had fallen. He swirled his tongue around the sharpened bone, imagining what it would be like to sink them into a writhing warm body as he imagined his cock burying itself in said body's ass.

His left hand inched back to his cock, gathering some of the fluid pouring from it. When he was satisfied he had enough, his fingers traveled down slowly. He couldn't wait for proper preparation, preferring to stuff three of his fingers knuckle deep inside of himself at once. Akira snarled as his fourth finger found itself as deep inside him as the others, curving so they brushed against his prostate. His right hand pumped his cock furiously while his left fucked his hole senselessly. His orgasm exploded in his lower abdomen. He roared as his body spasmed around his hands. His cock shot seven or so ropes of thick white cum over his chest and face. He licked the salty fluid that had landed on his lips, reveling in the taste and depravity.

When his body finally calmed down, he took a towel from under his bed. He wiped the wetness from his wank session away, but he figured he'd probably need to hit the bathhouse before heading to Shinjuku. No sense going to Crossroads smelling like sex, though he muses that he doubt anyone would care. The bar is filled with the smell of cigarette smoke and booze normally. Thankfully Sojiro had already left and Futaba is at home.

* * *

Akira walks into Crossroads and responds to Lala’s greeting by raising a hand. “Your usual?” She asks.

“Yes, please.” Akira sighs. “It’s been a long couple of days.”

Lala nods, not asking questions. She waves him toward the back and gathers a couple of bottles. He looks up as Lala walks in, as she sets the bottles down, Akira sighs. “I wish I didn’t have to come here just for a drink.”

Lala looks at him sympathetically. “I know kid, I know. But getting a delivery sent to Leblanc would raise eyebrows not only with the Diet but also your guardian.”

Akira looks remorseful. “Yeah, that explanation would go over well… Thanks for the drinks.”

Lala nods and leaves him to his drinks, as he twists off the cap of the nearest bottle, he lets himself get lost in thought.

\----------------

Omake:

“Having you wake up like this is strangely familiar to me…” Morgana muses.

“How so?” Akira asks.

“I feel like this has happened before…” Morgana states, confused.

“Maybe you’re my predecessor who got reborn?”

Morgana shrugs as well as a cat can. “Maybe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the in progress playlist for this fic](https://open.spotify.com/user/1230170765/playlist/51sem0PxiT9GXtafuRHxqC)


	5. Where is the Edge?

**12/27/16 - Tuesday Morning**

Goro walks into Leblanc as Sojiro finishes opening and sits down for a cup of coffee. He wonders where Akira is, usually, he’s awake by now… _It’s early though, so he’s probably still asleep_ he thinks and after feeling the thread that connects them, finds this to be the case. 

He looks up as Akira comes downstairs for his customary coffee and curry breakfast. Akira sees Goro there drinking coffee like nothing’s wrong. He stares, blinking. “Where the hell have you been?” Goro looks guilty and sets his cup down in time to see Akira’s fist. Instead of dodging he lets it land, and looks over at Akira ruefully. “I deserved that.”

Goro picks his coffee cup once more, the bruise from Akira’s punch already beginning to fade. “Now, if I could explain…?” He pauses then, looking at Akira sharply before frowning. “No matter, it can wait.” He stands to leave but Akira’s hand grabs his wrist. “Sit back down, you promised an explanation and I will hear it.”

Sojiro interjects as Goro attempts to pry Akira’s fingers from his wrist. “Go upstairs to talk, both of you. And this is a respectable business, I’d better not hear any strange sounds from up there….”

Goro looks at Sojiro sharply. _Why doesn’t Akira sense this? I can feel his persona as clear as a bell tone. Faintly, but still..._ He thinks as Loki lifts his head. _**He is weak, although he has been feeding, half of his soul feels like it is gone…**_

He frowns at this, looking at Akira as if looking at a stranger. _That isn’t good, do you think…?_

 _ **Yes, take him.**_ Loki responds to his half-finished thought.

Instead of continuing to pry Akira’s fingers from his wrist, Goro then moves towards the door, forcing Akira to either follow or let go. Akira is like a cat with a tempting mouse though, so he follows Goro as the slightly older boy heads towards Shibuya and the Velvet door there. Lavenza waits outside the door, her eyes showing worry and confusion. As the door swings open, she looks at them seriously. “I know why you both are here, please enter, I will answer what I can.”

They enter into the Room, the jail cells are open save for one. Lavenza stands at the front of the desk, the chair is empty. “What happened after Shido’s palace?” Goro asks her.

Surprisingly, or not, Akira answers him. “We went down to the depths, the false Igor confronted me and as I drank, something happened. I remember saving the others then nothing as we all exited the Room.”

Lavenza picks up where Akira left off, “After the Trickster left, my Master didn’t return from where the false god had him trapped and I have no idea where he is now. Before he was imprisoned, he told me that if he was unable to return to contact my siblings and discuss who shall become the new mistress of the Velvet Room. I have sent out the call and am waiting to hear back if they do not respond, the duty falls to me.”

Goro nods absently, looking around and attempting to see what’s behind the closed cell but he’s unsuccessful. Akira moves towards said cell, as if dragged. Suddenly he sees a humanoid red-eyed being with claws, bat wings coming out of its back and you can easily see fangs in the figure’s mouth. As Goro gapes at the demonic persona because this isn’t the Arsene he knows. If it is actually him at all.

Akira touches the bars and the door vanishes like a mirage, he suddenly knows the name of his other true self as he stares up at him. Satanael looks down at them both as Akira goes to stand by Goro. “ **So, this is the one responsible for bringing me about,** ” he rumbles quietly.

Goro looks shocked. “How…?”

Satanael looks at him. “ **After you turned Akira, Arsene had to change in response; but it wasn’t until Yaldabaoth trapped him, and therefore me, in here, that I came to be.** ”

Goro looks ashamed, quickly looking away from them both. He looks towards Lavenza as another doorway appears and three women as well as a man exit it into the Velvet Room proper, “I have not been here since our last guest,” the woman, holding a purple book, states. She looks at her siblings as well as the attendant she served with, now a minor land goddess.

Mariko looks at Theodore, Margaret, Elizabeth, and Lavenza curiously. “Why am I here? I may have been an attendant, but Igor didn’t create me.”

Lavenza looks back at her, “That is true, but you served him as well as the three of us despite that. The call I made was for the past attendants to come here, I expected my sisters and brother as I only know of them by reputation only.”

“I see…” She muses thoughtfully. “And after finding Igor missing, you called us.” She looks at Goro and Akira. “I’m sorry,” Mariko gestures towards Margret. “This was my fellow attendant Margret and her siblings Elizabeth and Theo.”

The woman and man holding brown books bow and curtsy to the two boys, before Elizabeth squees and hugs the stuffing out of both of them. “You two are so cute!” She ruffles Akira’s hair. “Especially you, you fluffy boy!”

Margret coughs, gaining Elizabeth’s attention. “We need to decide what we are going to do from this point on.” Elizabeth straightens. “Yes, sister.”

As Margaret looks at Goro and Akira, she gives a soft smile, seeing how concerned they are. “Do not worry, the three of you, or rather two, can leave while the four of us figure out what’s going on and how to continue.”

Both boys nod before Goro looks over at Lavenza. “I hope you either find him soon or come to a decision. I have a feeling that things are not as done as we thought.”

The quartet grimaces before Lavenza speaks. “I’m afraid you may be right, Chaotic one.”

Satanael bursts into light and flows into Akira who looks slightly disoriented, Goro grabs his shoulder, steadying him before they walk out into the alley that Untouchable is located in.

Akira looks at Goro worried, “If you’re right then we need to restock. Come on!” He starts speed walking toward Untouchable. As the bell over the door rings, Munehisa looks up. “Welcome back, kid…” He looks flabbergasted and his form wavers, showing brown fox ears on top of his head where his hat used to be as well as three tails waving behind him where his coat used to be. He is quick to shift back into his usual form of an older grey haired man, his ears, and tails hidden once more.

Akira looks just as surprised as Iwai, crying out. “You never told me you weren’t human!”

He just shrugs. “Humans don’t think we’re around anymore and it’s better that way.” He narrows his eyes at them. “Who turned you two?”

Goro shifts uncomfortably, glancing at Akira as Munehisa gives the younger boy a hard look before shaking his head, muttering under his breath. “I can see the thread linking Akira to Goro easily enough, but the thread away from him is concerning…”

Goro hears him and frowns. “What do you mean?”

Iwai looks at him. “I mean young vampire, that your father in shadows hasn’t taught you anything. Besides, you are only seventeen and it’s unknown if you’ll age beyond that. If for some reason, you do then you’ll cease once you hit twenty-four or maybe twenty-five.”

“Oh,” Goro grimaces. “Well, it’s better than being dead.”

Iwai raises an eyebrow but is disappointed when he doesn’t respond. “I see. well then, if you need any advice have the kid text me, he has my number.”

They nod and Akira heads toward the door, only to stop when he hears Goro speak. “Weren’t we here for something?”

Goro shakes his head as Akira turns around sheepishly, he waits for Akira to go to the counter before looking at the various lightsabers.

While Akira is getting armor and weapons for his team, he calls back to Goro, “No.”

Goro pouts and joins him at the front as Akira hands him a Gladius. He looks at the sword curiously before Akira answers his look, “Given your Robin costume, I figured this would fit you, unless you want to use a bow…”

He shakes his head, “This will do.” 

The two of them leave shortly afterward with a couple of duffle bags filled with cloth armor and blunt weapons along with ceremonial blades. They arrive back at Leblanc around early evening to see Sojiro chatting with a gaunt-looking man wearing red shades. Goro takes the other bag from Akira and heads to the attic while he remains behind to help out.

* * *

He’s setting the bag down on the table when he hears Sojiro shout from downstairs, “You have WHAT? YOU IDIOT!!!!!” Goro hurries downstairs and sees Akira looking uncertain while Sojiro is gripping the bar, his knuckles white.

The shaded man just looks at Sojiro, “You heard me.” Before pulling an inhaler out of his inner jacket pocket and taking a puff.

“Have you seen anyone about this yet, Katsuya?” Sojiro demands.

Katsuya shakes his head, “Not since getting the inhaler.”

Sojiro just groans, “Come on, I’m taking you to Takemi-sensei!” He drags Katsuya out the door after removing his apron and donning his coat.

Goro just looks at Akira, “What was that about?”

He shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Guy just showed up, he called boss by another name but he cut Katsuya off, stating that legally his name was what he introduced himself as. He then told boss he had stage 3, bordering on 4, lung cancer.”

Akira busies himself making a cup of the house blend for Goro, as he sits down, Morgana comes down from one of the booths he had been hiding in. “The two of them seemed to be longtime friends,” he mews.

Goro sighs, looking down at his steaming cup. “I guess we’ll have to find out when Sojiro returns..”

Goro nods, looking at both of them pensively. A look shared by his companions, or as pensive as a feline can look in Morgana’s case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Musicalifegamer) that I'm always crying about Persona on.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are my coin.


	6. Paradise (What About Us?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but it wanted to stop there despite my complaints.

**12/27/16 - Tuesday Evening (continued)**

Goro, Akira, and Morgana spend their time clearing the air while waiting for Sojiro to return. Morgana still isn’t happy with Akechi, but he grudgingly accepts him. Akira looks up as the door chimes just after giving Morgana a plate of tuna sashimi, while serving Goro another cup of coffee to see Katsuya and Sojiro enter with Futaba.

As the three of them sit down, Akira starts making coffee for them; his eyes darting between Futaba and Katsuya, suspicious. _They look alike, _he thinks to himself. _I should talk to Tae about it later…___ Goro sees his look and notices the same thing, nodding his confirmation.

Katsuya looks up as Akira hands him his coffee, setting another cup down in front of Futaba, leaving Goro to serve Sojiro. “So how did a kid like you end up here?”

"He got busted with a false charge and conviction after a politician tripped over his own goddamn feet. His parents are friends of some of my customers. I found out they were trying to shove him off on someone here, so I took the kid in," Sojiro explained for Akira to spare him the trouble. A fact he was glad for, it was hard enough telling Ryuji and the others. "It was either my attic or a group home. My attic is worlds better than any group home in the country. No kid deserves that. Especially that one."

"A very unfortunate truth," Katsuya mumbled. Akira began cleaning the dishes that had piled into the sink. "So, which shithead politician was it?"

"Shidou Masayoshi," Akira answered as he dried a cup. Katsuya coughed as he nearly inhaled hot coffee. "What?"

"Nothing... Well..." Katsuya fought to regain control over his coughing fit, frantically taking puffs from his inhaler. "Masayoshi is my uncle."

"What?!" Four voices exclaimed in unison.

"His name is actually Suou Masayoshi, but he changed it to Shidou because he didn't want to be associated with a scandal my father got involved with," Katsuya explained. "My father was a good man. Too good, and for it, he got thrown under the bus when Sudou Tatsuzou's kid started his arson spree. My father was close to catching him, so he was framed for embezzlement and forced to resign. It was actually my father's idea to have him change his name, so he could pursue his dreams."

"Were his dreams murder, mayhem, and misery for anyone who didn't live up to his expectations of wealth and kiss-assery?" Akira retorted.

"Assery isn't a word," Morgana quipped in between bites. Katsuya is surprised to hear actual words come out of the cat’s mouth, as is Sojiro but they recover quickly. Honestly at this point, hearing a cat speak like a human doesn’t seem as important due to the bombshell Akira just dropped on Katsuya.

"What? No!" He immediately went on the defense. "What are you talking about?"

"Shidou is the one who put the hit out on Wakaba," Sojiro's eyes fell to the floor. Family meant everything to his friend. It pained him to have to tell him the truth.

Goro looks away, his past sins coming back to haunt him. While Futaba looks unsettled as her mother's murder is discussed with her murderer in the room. She'll probably never get along with Akechi, but for Akira's sake they've come to an uneasy truce.

"He also killed Goro’s mother.” Here, Akira intertwined his fingers with Goro, silently offering comfort. “Who happened to be his bastard son, he had him killed as well." Akira growled, his eyes starting to shine red a bit. "He also had a network of people who exploited students for profit. His network included Principal Kobayakawa from Shujin Academy, the scam artist Madarame Ichiryusai, Kaneshiro Junya, Okumura Kunikazu, and several others within the justice department and National Diet. How can you not know any of this? It was on the news. We called him out on every screen in Japan!"

"My lungs are a ticking time bomb," Katsuya choked. "I lost contact with Masayoshi years ago. He didn't even bother to acknowledge my father’s, his brother, death, which happened only a few months ago. I have third stage cancer. I’m probably going to die soon. I'm sorry that politics isn't very high on my list right now."

"Suou?" Sojiro placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I just want to find Tatsuya before I die," Katusya sobbed into his hands.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Akira asked. He couldn't help but feel bad for Katsuya. His instincts told him that the man sitting at the bar crying was genuinely a good person. The complete opposite of his uncle.

"Uh...Yeah," Katsuya composed himself enough to reach for his wallet. He pulled a photograph from it and handed it to Akira. "It was taken seventeen years ago, I don't think he'll look much like that anymore."

Akira took the photograph. A chill ran down his spine as he recognized the person in the picture. The hair color and style was completely the same. Just change the red, biker's jacket for a white lab coat and the doctor that treated him at the hospital was staring at him.

"Kid?" Sojiro picked up on the vibe.

"Is it okay if I keep this for now?" Akira asked. "I think I've seen someone around who looks like this, but I don't have a name. I can ask some people I know to see if they have info on him. I'm positive I can find something for you."

"I guess," Katsuya reluctantly agrees, looking doubtful. Yet, deep within his eyes lies a bit of hope.

There’s a heavy silence as everyone processes everything they just heard.

Sojiro stands up from his chair, “Come on old friend, it’s getting late and I’m sure the kids need to get to bed.” He looks at Futaba and shoos her out the door, Katsuya reluctantly following Sojiro as they leave.

“Boss is right,” Morgana meows, having long finished his dinner.

Akira begins collecting the dishes, putting them in the sink and nods towards the door. “Can you flip the sign for me, love? Thanks.” Goro does so and Morgana follows him upstairs while Akira finishes washing the load, setting them on a rack to dry overnight before joining his lover and best non-human friend upstairs.

* * *

**12/28/16 - Wednesday Morning**

Goro wakes up and finds himself trapped in Akira’s arms, he smiles as an idea comes to him. He ducks under the blanket and pulls Akira’s pajama bottoms down, grinning down at his exposed form. He opens his mouth and starts to lick at the shaft, taking it into his mouth, still licking. Goro continues working on Akira as the first few drops of precum hit his tongue, bringing him to orgasm. Akira wakes up and moans, Just as he is on the knife’s edge, Goro hollows out his cheeks, swallowing every drop he’s given. As Goro let’s a now awake Akira go, he licks his lips catching the few drops that leaked out. Akira kisses him good morning, tasting himself on Goro’s lips. Sojiro yells up at them as they weren’t exactly quiet.

Sojiro glares at them as they come downstairs holding a change of clothes not even letting up after they greet him, to which he responds gruffly. Akira snickers at hearing his thoughts loud and clear. _Damn hormonal kids…_ As they leave for the bath-house, Sojiro calls out to them. “I’ll have breakfast ready when you return and you’re washing your own sheets!”

After a leisurely bath in which both boys explored one another further, they reluctantly got out and dressed before heading back to Leblanc and breakfast. As Akira leaves for school, Goro joins Sojiro behind the bar and asks to learn coffee the same way Akira does.

“Don’t you have school, kid?”

Goro shakes his head. “I was tutored for the most part and once I got in Shido’s good books, I was too busy to do more than take the standard tests twice a year. I was barely able to keep up online schooling and that was because of a lack of sleep once things became really busy.”

Sojiro nods grimly. “That’s understandable, but if you ever hurt the boy I consider a son again, what I could do to you will pale in comparison to what Futaba will do. She didn’t become a hacker on her own after all.”

Goro pales before shakily nodding. “Understood.”

Sojiro starts to lead Goro through the basics of coffee making. “First, you choose which beans you’re going to use…”

* * *

During lunch Akira texts the thieves minus Goro.

KA: We need to meet after school, it’s urgent.

He gets an answer from everyone save Anne, as they gather to meet back at Leblanc, she responds.

TA: I’m at a doctor’s appointment, seems mine is out for the day…

TA: I just got called back, see you!

Akira frowns, something feels wrong. His attention is quickly grabbed by Ryuji, who is wondering what the hold up is. He shakes his head, pushing the worry to the back of his mind and makes small talk on the way back.

Goro looks up as the bell over the door jingles, seeing the thieves enter the cafe. Akira walks to a seat, unaware that most of the group have stopped dead at seeing Akechi alive before they crowd both Goro and Akira demanding an explanation. The only ones who don’t are Morgana and Futaba, who hang back and attempt to calm the others down.


	7. The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter to make up for the wait! Trigger warning for this chapter only: Emetophobia.
> 
> [The song for this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCczzFy0BGY).

**12/28/16 - Evening (continued)**

After everyone leaves for the night, Akira turns to Goro. “I want to help Katsuya, he doesn’t deserve to die before finding his brother.” He states while picking up the cups to place them in the sink as Goro busies himself wiping down the bar. After Akira saw the last member of their party leave, he flipped the sign to closed and turned around to start cleaning.

Sojiro had called earlier saying he was going to keep an eye on Katsuya and for him to keep one on Goro, he doesn’t quite trust that kid yet. But he is Akira’s boyfriend, and despite everything, trusts him to know if he’s going to be in danger. Futaba is still keeping an eye and ear on the cafe anyway.

They head to Crossroads for a couple of drinks, along with bringing a medium sized padded bag to take a few extra bottles home. As they head upstairs after storing them in the back of the fridge, Goro lays his hand on Akira’s arm, stopping him. “He has stage 3 cancer at least,” He pauses, his eyes going unfocused. “If you do this, you’ll put yourself at risk.”

Akira nods, resolute after making a mental note to get a portable fridge so they don’t have to hide the bottles from Sojiro’s sight next time. “I have to try though.”

Goro just sighs and gets ready for bed along with Akira after they reach the attic proper.

**12/29/16 - Lunchtime**

Akira spotted Anne by their usual lunch hang out near the vending machines. As he called out to her, he couldn't help but notice the femme fatale fidget. He smelled Ryuji’s cologne on her, the blonde also looked paler than normal. Though he figured that was probably due to them standing in the snow instead of anything unusual.

"Haha, sorry. I've been a bit preoccupied lately," Anne apologized as she unscrewed the cap on her bottle of tea.

 _Be careful…_ Satanael ghosts through his mind as Akira goes to speak. "With what?"

Anne blushes, stammering. "N...None of your business!" She gulps down her drink to hide her embarrassment.

Akira just side-eyes her, "Who is it?"

Anne blushes heavily and murmurs something into her drink.

Akira raises an eyebrow and just stares at her, waiting.

"Ryuji!" She bursts out after a few minutes.

“I see… Have you talked to him about whatever it is that’s bothering you?”

“Yes… He kept giving me mixed signals.”

Akira finishes the drink he had gotten for himself, “I’ll talk to him and see if I can get things straightened out, you two will have to actually talk in the end.” He begins to walk away, hoping to catch Ryuji before class resumes.

He catches Ryuji outside the classroom and nods towards the roof, heading up that way with Ryuji following. Ryuji turns to face Akira as they enter the area. “Why’d you signal me up here?”

“I know you and Anne are dating,” Akira said bluntly before Ryuji can begin yelling at him, he continues on. “I just asked her what she was occupied with and your name was the first thing out of her mouth.” He ignores Morgana’s muffled yell of “What?” coming from within the bag.

Ryuji calms himself down, “Oh.” He goes quiet, Akira looks at the boy worried. “What’s wrong?”

"We had our first official fight last night after we got back to her apartment," Ryuji's face was nearly beet red with embarrassment. "Anne wanted to try some kinky shit and I wasn't ready for it. I mean, we've been… Intimate already, but… I don't know. I guess I'm just not ready to go anywhere beyond vanilla."

"I'm not hearing any of this. Lalala..." Morgana groaned.

"It's not that I don't want to try stuff with her. I just panic," Ryuji explained.

"What did she want to try out?" Akira asked.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. Bondage," Ryuji whispered into his best friend's ear.

"Oh… Well..." Akira started. "I know a few people who frequent Crossroads who are in the BDSM community. They are very big on enthusiastic consent and safety. Especially since there are a lot of people who get the wrong impression about BDSM from unreliable sources. Look it up on your phone when you get a free minute or two. Just remember to clear your browser history afterwards."

Ryuji nods and sticks his fist out. Akira does the same, not even thinking about how cold he is to humans. As their fists bump, Ryuji cries out in surprise. “You’re as cold as ice!”

Akira shrugs looking apologetic. “It’s probably the weather, I should see about getting a pair of gloves.”

Ryuji rubs his fingers, trying to get some feeling back into them. “Yeah, dude; it felt like touching an ice cube for a second there!” He checks his watch, “Class will be starting again soon, we can talk later.” Akira looks at Ryuji’s back, wondering what’s wrong.

* * *

A little later, Goro is paying for a mini fridge with cash while wearing a hoodie so he doesn’t get mobbed. As he is walking out after arranging for it to be delivered to Leblanc, he goes stiff as a vision of the present fills his mind. _"Hey Anne, are you hungry?" Ryuji took stock of the pantry to see what he could make for dinner._

_"Just for dessert," Anne bit her lip as she focused on her boyfriend's clothed ass. She knew what those plaid pants really had to offer and couldn't wait to dig her nails into them._

_"Anne?"_

_Anne sauntered up behind him. Laying her head on his shoulders while her arms encircled his waist._

_"I know you're nervous," Anne's right hand trailed south. Ryuji bit back a hiss when her hand firmly squeezed his hard dick." But I also know you've been dealing with this since lunchtime."_

_She stroked him through his pants, eliciting delicate moans and pants. Ryuji's knuckles were stark white as he gripped the kitchen countertop._

_"Why don't I start you off with an appetizer," Anne peppered kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders. Placing her hands on his hips, she gently guided him so that his back was against the counter. Their lips danced together as she undid the button and zipper to his pants. "Mmm, these suspenders would look really good wrapped around your wrists. Maybe that'll be the next course."_

_"Haahh, I'm okay starting with that," Ryuji moaned into her mouth. Ann's fingers wiggled their way under the hem of his shirt. Their kiss was broken by the garment being lifted over his head and thrown behind her onto the kitchen table._

_"Okay. Let's get you comfortable in the bedroom," Anne grabbed the young man's hand and led him down the hallway to her bedroom. Ann's bedroom was clean of any floor clutter. Unlike his own. Photographs of the group, Anne with Shiho, and posters of celebrities adorned her walls. In the center of the room was a full sized western bed with a wooden headboard that reminded him of prison bars. Perfect for tying someone to._

_Anne guided him onto the bed. He scooted in until he was in the middle with his head resting comfortably on her pillow. Ryuji had to bite his lip as Anne slowly teased her own shirt off of her body. The black lace bra contrasted starkly with her pale skin. She turned around, making a show of stripping out of her skirt and leggings. Ryuji willed himself not to touch his rock hard cock._

_When Anne was finished with her striptease, she climbed onto the bed and straddled her boyfriend. Being exceptionally careful not to disturb the straining erection in his pants. She unclipped the black suspenders from his pants._

_"Put your hands on the bars," Anne purred. Ryuji obeyed. She wrapped the elastic around his wrists and the bedposts. Tight enough so he couldn't escape, but not so tight that he might lose circulation in his hands. "Would you like a blindfold?"_

_"Uhh...sure," Ryuji wasn't completely certain he wanted one but he had read that closing off one sense could heighten the others. His gorgeous girlfriend took the sleeping mask from her nightstand and slipped it over his eyes. His vision was completely bathed in darkness._

_He felt the brief touch of lips on his own before they began peppering kisses down his neck and chest. Ryuji hissed but bit back a complaint when Anne bit a little too hard near one of his nipples. She seemed to sense his discomfort by licking the area, teasing his nipple with her tongue. Ann moved to just under his ribs, biting a little too hard again. He grunted, but otherwise kept his complaints to himself. This was for her. While she licked the welt she most likely caused, his cock throbbed as the pain melted into pleasure. Still trapped within the confines of his pants and boxers._

_Fingers slipped between the waistband of both garments, freeing his leaking cock as said fingers peeled the offending garments from his legs. Cool hands spread his legs. Massaging his inner thighs, but never getting too close to his cock. This time he can't hold back a cry as Anne bites down on his right inner thigh. Searing pain mixing with agonizing arousal. Something warm and wet ran down his thigh. Anne's tongue lapped it up eagerly._

_The bed shifted beneath him as Anne crawled up his body. Her lips locking with his own. Her tongue invading his mouth. He can taste himself on her. All of his doubts and worries fade away instantly. As if a switch had suddenly been turned off, leaving just arousal and need._

_His flavor is more metallic than he thought he would be. The thought is fleeting as Anne shifts again. His cock twitches as her gentle hand guides him into her. A sigh escaping her lips as she slips onto him. Just as she's buried him into her, he arches his back. Thrusting sharply into her, causing the both of them to moan._

_Her hands braced themselves on his chest, giving her the leverage she wants in order to ride him. He meets her thrusts with his own. The empty apartment echoing with moans, gasps and incoherent babbling. His hands are still helplessly tied to the bed frame. Ryuji growls in frustration. He wants to run his hands all over her body. He wants to grip onto those voluptuous hips and impale that tight pussy onto his cock. He wants desperately to sink his teeth into her pale skin as she had just done to him._

_"Do you want me to free you?" Anne moans into his ear. He could only nod in response. Their pace slowed as she moved her hands to free his from his suspenders. The moment his hands are freed, he flips her onto her back. His mouth finds a pert nipple and suckles while resuming his thrusts into her tight pussy. He can feel her sharp nails rake across his back._

_In a swift motion, he has her on his lap. Anne's arms encircle his neck in a tight embrace as he continues to pound into her. He can feel the pulse on her neck under his lips. Parched and drunk on lust, he bites down hard on the supple skin. Blood pours into his mouth, pushing him beyond the brink. He can feel Ann convulsing around him as her own orgasm takes hold. His body erupts again when his shoulder stings from the familiar pain of being bitten. He vaguely acknowledges that he's just come twice within seconds and that the taste of Anne's blood brought him to climax._ Goro comes back to himself, blinking. _Why did I see that?_ He wonders before noting with alarm that he needs to inform Akira about this. Goro pulls out his phone and texts him quickly.

**AG: We need to talk as soon as I get home.  
KA: About what?  
AG: I saw something that should be impossible, I’m not sure why but it’s dangerous to explain here. I’ll see you there.  
KA: ...Ok**

Goro arrives home, surprised to see both Sojiro and Katsuya there with Akira. They greet him as Akira looks on curiously before turning to face the other young man. “What’s going on?”

Goro looks even more serious than normal, glancing at Sojiro and Katsuya. “We’ll talk upstairs.”

Sojiro stops both of them as he nods toward Katsuya. “It’s time to explain what little we know, I didn’t tell you everything when you mentioned going after Shido.” He explains while looking at Akira and Morgana after the latter pops his head out. Sojiro takes a breath, pours him and Katsuya some coffee and begins to tell their tale. He pauses as Akira and Goro get cups of their own before continuing.

Many refills and cold cups later, Akira and Goro settle back to digest everything they’ve been told. “If that’s true, why tell us now?”

Katsuya speaks up at this point, “It’s my fault, if I hadn’t walked back into Baofu’s life, this would have remained a closed chapter for him. I’ll take the blame for that, but I need to find my brother. It’s been seventeen years and he’s the last of my family left.”

Akira looks sideways at Goro, who nods. He then shakes his head. “That isn’t quite true.”  
Katsuya looks shocked. “What do you mean?” Here, Sojiro speaks up. “He means that Masayoshi had a son.”

Katsuya’s eyes go wide. “Who?” He stares at Goro. “You don’t mean…?”

Akira nods as Katsuya slumps in his chair, one thought going in circles around his brain. _A cousin, I have a cousin…_

Akira stands up. “I’ll be back in a bit, I need to get medicine for Katsuya.” He leaves and heads to Tae’s clinic, who is outside taking a smoke. She quickly drops it and grinds the lit cigarette under her boot before heading inside with Akira following. “So, my little guinea pig, what did you need?”

Akira just looks at her seriously. “Can you run a genetic test on two of your past patients for me?”

Tae looks at him sharply. “Yes, but that’s possibly a breach of my oath; Who is it and why?”

“Futaba and Katsuya. I noticed how alike those two looked and before you protest, it’s not because of the doppelganger effect.” Tae sucks in a breath. “If you’re right, then that’s grounds for me to check anyway.” She gathers up the two blood samples she’d taken from both of them at different times. “I can send these off to a discrete geneticist and let you know as soon as I hear back from them. It shouldn’t be longer than a couple of days, three at the most.”

Akira nods, relieved. “Thanks, Tae.” He turns to leave but is stopped by her. “Have you been feeding often?”

“At least once a day if I can swing towards Crossroads, I had to bring a couple of bottles back for myself and Goro the last time I stopped by. I’m hoping to go again tonight, but I’m not sure if I could smuggle some more bottles to put in the mini fridge that Goro got for us, so I don’t have to go there every night.”

Tae nods, frowning at hearing that he can’t get away often enough for her liking. “Good, let me call a contact of mine and see what I can get figured out. She provided the bottle I originally gave to you, for me in case of emergencies.” Akira nods and turns to leave as Tae pulls out her phone, as he exits the clinic he hears Tae on the phone. “Hey, Ulala-chan…”

Akira enters Leblanc to find Sojiro behind the bar with Katsuya sitting in front and Goro nowhere in sight. He looks confused, but Sojiro nods toward the attic. “He headed up there to wait for you.”

“Thanks, boss!” Akira goes up the stairs, coming face to face with Goro as he enters the room “What did you want to talk about?”

Goro quickly summarizes his vision, a note of confusion in his voice throughout the retelling. “I don’t know why I saw that, it should be impossible!” Goro’s voice rises a few octaves as he says this. Suddenly, Akira’s phone buzzes with an incoming message.

**SF: That sounds familiar…**

**Let me do some checking.**

**Hmm… No, the Norns are close, but not it….**

**The Graeae….Stygian Witches. I hate using Wikipedia for this as it is heavily biased, but there’s not much of an option. It looks like they’re relatives of the Gorgon sisters and are similar to the Moirai. Going by that... The oldest, Deino, can see the future, Enyo can see the present, and Pemphredo the past. It says they shared an eye and a tooth, so who knows.**

Akira shows the messages to Goro, who looks contemplative, humming under his breath. “But why would I have that ability?” Akira shrugs, “Want me to ask her?”

Goro nods, “You might as well.”

Akira does so, getting an answer swiftly.

**SF: There’s no recorded birth or death date for them, they could still be alive if they ever existed at all.  
KA: Thanks, Futaba.  
SF: NP!**

After carrying the mini fridge up to the attic and snaking the cord to the nearest outlet, Goro and Akira head downstairs and leave for Yongen-jaya station, making their way to Shinjuku and from there, Crossroads. They’re greeted by Lala, who quickly gathers a couple of bottles, carefully making sure they look like Ramune ones instead of wine. She also puts a platter of pretzels, nuts and chips onto the tray she’s preparing as the two of them head into the backroom. Lala enters and sets the tray down. “You know that the two of you won’t be able to come here so often soon, not without people breathing down my neck.” She says, standing straight.

Akira takes the bottles, handing one to Goro. “We know, I talked to Tae about it and she’s going to see about getting things arranged.” At Lala’s raised eyebrow, he continues. “I heard her talking to someone she called Ulala as I was leaving.” Lala relaxes minutely. “Ulala-chan is a good person, she is actually my main supplier but she never said how she learned about things. Knowing we have a contact in common explains it though.” She turns to leave, the unspoken direction of hurry up and finish then leave hanging in the air between the three of them.

They do so then stop by the Velvet Room in order to check up on things. The siblings are still discussing things amongst themselves, however, so they leave and head back to Leblanc.

* * *

**12/30 - Morning**

Akira and Goro wake in each other’s arms, as they stand up to get dressed they hear the sounds of Sojiro getting the Cafe set up. Akira notices the medium sized bag around Goro’s neck but doesn’t ask, sensing he’s not ready to talk about it. A short time later, Goro comes downstairs with Akira right behind him. Surprisingly, or not, Katsuya is there with him. They both greet the older men as Sojiro makes breakfast for the three of them with coffee, he sets two of the four cups down in front of Katsuya and Akira before setting Goro’s cup in front of him. He takes the last cup for himself.

Akira and Sojiro listen as Goro and Katsuya make small talk in an attempt to get to know one another. He finishes off his meal and heads to school, the warning from Goro yesterday echoing in his mind. _Be careful around Ryuji and Anne today._

* * *

As soon as school lets out, Akira takes the train back home. Thankfully Goro let him know on the way home that he was going to run a few errands with Sojiro. He walks in and sees Katsuya sitting alone, Akira goes upstairs and hangs his bag on the banister before heading back down and sits beside Katsuya. “How did your bonding session go?”

Katsuya shrugs, “Well enough, it’s not like it will matter given that I have late stage three or early four cancer. I’m fucked, I know it.”

"You don't have to be," the words left his mouth before his brain could catch up with him.

"No," Katsuya denies flatly.

"I know you're desperate," Akira called the man's bluff.

"My blood could make you sick," Katsuya tried to argue, though the offer was tempting.

"I'm willing to take the chance," Akira doubled down. "The reason I'm willing to put my life on the line is due to the fact that you care about your family. Shido excluded. I haven't talked to my parents since I got shipped out here. Sojiro has been more of a dad to me than my own father. I want you to be able to find your brother. You may have gotten a bad hand with your cancer, but I can at least deal you back into the game and give you a better hand. Your ace in the hole so to speak."

"Were the card puns necessary, Wild Card?" The man was just short of planting his head in his hand for the cheesy pep talk.

"Yes, after I was given my code name I took an interest in what it really meant and that led me to games like Texas Hold’em, as well as Omaha," Akira smirked. 

"Are you sure?" Katsuya gave the boy one more chance to back out. The raven-haired boy moved towards the light switch. The cafe became impossibly dark as it was flipped. Akira peeked outside to make sure no one was around.

"Go ahead and head upstairs," Akira suggested. "I didn't want anyone peeking in."

"Fair enough,"

Katsuya decided to wait on the dusty old couch for the boy. Hope filling him for the first time in years. Hope that he would live to find Tatsuya. Hope that he wouldn't go to the grave with anything but regret to show for it. Regret from not living his dream, regret over never officially solving his father's case, regret over screwing up with Maya.

Footsteps broke him from his thoughts. The young man stood at the mouth of the staircase. The apron was gone. His white school shirt was buttoned down, exposing his collarbone. The shirt tail was untucked from his plaid pants, giving him a delightfully lithe silhouette. The youth's steps were soft as he made his way towards the couch.

"I'm not sure how this works," Akira admitted, taking a seat next to the older man.

"Tae said that it takes both blood and saliva to turn when I was forced to go see her," Katsuya explained, his breath hitched slightly in his throat. "That's why she didn't turn me. It would require her to bite me. The risk was too great for her."

"Okay," Akira nodded, brushing his fingers lightly down the other man's jaw. Cancer had ravaged his body, but he could visualize when the man's cheeks held more volume. "I imagine you were quite handsome when you were younger. Before cancer began eating away at you. You're still rather attractive now, to be quite honest."

"Age difference aside, I'm straight," Katsuya breathed as icy cold fingers gently guided him.

"Are you sure?" Akira's lips entrapped the other man's. Katsuya's lips parted, darting his tongue out in exploration. Akira greeted him with his own, sliding eagerly into him before pulling away. "Munehisa told me that vampires lure their prey through sexuality. Being bit hurts, so... I want to make you as comfortable as possible."

The young man pressed him into the couch, straddling his hips as he undid his tie and the first three buttons on his maroon shirt. Katsuya couldn't suppress a moan as Akira's clothed erection brushed up against his very own, rock hard cock. Either he was very thirsty or this young man was awakening him to a part of himself he never knew existed. He bucked his hips, causing the raven-haired youth above him to gasp. Their lips met again, hungry and searching to satisfy new appetites.

Katsuya moved his lips away first, his teeth nipping at the younger man's jaw and neck. The man above him keened as his teeth hit a particularly tender spot at the base of his throat. Katsuya continued to suckle at the sensitive flesh, thrusting his hips into the other man, causing another cry of pleasure.

Katsuya's voice caught in his throat as his neck exploded into sharp, agonizing pain. He could hear the young man eagerly sucking his blood as his fangs drew away. Leering at him was not the raven-haired youth that had offered to save him from an agonizingly slow death, but a ravenous beast. His hair, wild and free, framed his pale face, which was smeared with dark red blood. Hungry amber eyes bore into him, ready to devour him.

The youth drew a talon across his wrist, causing dark red blood to bead along the line. Not waiting for an invitation, Katsuya hungrily ran his tongue across the wound. Desperately lapping up the life-saving blood.

A sharp, blinding pain pierced his chest. He lost his balance, falling onto the floor as his lungs spasmed violently. Blood sprayed from his mouth with each cough that racked his body. Vision blurry and desperate for help, he stumbled for the staircase.

Thanking his lucky stars that he didn't trip and break his neck, he rushed for the door. Another coughing fit dislodged something deep within his chest. The mass forced its way into his throat. With another cough, the mass fell from his mouth to the floor. The taste it left in his mouth was foul and rotten. He ran for the door, stumbling as each one caused his lungs to break apart. With every ounce of strength he had, he ripped the door open, stumbling towards the street where Tae's clinic was housed. He makes his way to a small alley just across from Yumenoshima as the strength he had is fading fast and he knows he won’t make it there in time, falling over the milk crates at the entrance. He lays where he landed, unable to even find the strength to move as blackness overcomes his senses.


	8. Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for helping me out with a part of this chapter, Draggy!

**Saturday 12/30 - Afternoon**

Goro is sitting on the passenger side as Sojiro drives them back to Leblanc after putting their purchases in the back seat. His phone chimes with an incoming message.

**SF: Akira did something stupid, you’d better hurry.**

_That moron! I warned him about this…_ Goro thinks to himself as both Loki and Robin’s irritation and soothing presence drift through his mind. He takes a breath and exhales before replying.

**AG: Thanks, Futaba. I’ll inform Sojiro for you.**

**SF: You’re welcome, you may not be the best person in this world but you care for my key item and that’s enough for me.**

Sojiro is staring at the road in front of him when Goro speaks up, telling him of the situation as he knows it. The older man curses and starts to take shortcuts back to Leblanc. They are met at the door by Futaba, who looks concerned.

“How’s he doing?” They ask at the same time.

Futaba shakes her head. “Still breathing, but other than that…” She trails off, helplessly while wringing her hands.

Goro moves past her and enters the cafe, he immediately sees Akira crumpled on the floor, like a puppet with its strings cut; his breathing is shallow. He sees the clod of tissue that’s becoming inert on the floor, Goro carefully holds it up for Sojiro to see through the window before he picks the younger man up bridal style and walks out, using his and Akira’s combined weight to push open the door. 

Goro looks at Sojiro who stares back before nodding and starting to unload the bags with Futaba scrambling to help. He walks toward the station and all Sojiro and Futaba can do is wait.

* * *

 _The only entrance Akira took me to is in Shibuya..._ Goro sighs. _I didn’t want to go there but looks like I don’t have a choice. Hopefully, I can fix Akira before he notices us._ He gets off the train and heads toward Untouchable as quick as possible, knowing that Tatsuya will have sensed his arrival. Before Tatsuya or his childe can come close, Goro’s already in the Velvet Room. He had noticed the door was different than before, but couldn’t focus on that now.

It has been transformed, instead of jail cells, couches, a piano, and a microphone are around the room as well as an easel. Goro feels a wooden floor beneath his feet as he swiftly places Akira onto one of the couches, any questions about the state of the room will have to wait. Lavenza hurries over to the left-hand couch, concerned, as the other three look on.

“What happened to the Trickster, Chaotic one?” She queries, softly.

Goro succinctly summarizes his conversation with Akira the day before and what Futaba told him as soon as he and Sojiro got home from running errands. Lavenza frowns. “I see.” She opens the book that is always by her side and sets it down on top of the piano’s lid before looking at Goro who stands at Akira’s side, watching over him; she then snaps her fingers and a blood-red book appears out of thin air to land in Lavenza’s hands, as she opens it, she eyes Goro over the pages of the book.

“You only have two Persona available, as the Trickster is in no condition to summon a Persona, the only option I have is to take one of yours in trade so that I can invoke the needed mask.”  
Goro nods, “As long as he is able to wake up after this, I will pay the needed price.”

Lavenza looks at Akira’s compendium. “Which Persona does he need to do so?” She looks at Goro while asking this, who sinks into contemplation. Mariko speaks up, startling the others in the room. “If I could offer some advice, cancer, in general, is a biological version of a curse.”

Goro only partly hears this, but it’s enough to snap him out of his train of thought. He looks over at Mariko quizzically, she repeats herself, a little annoyed. He snaps his fingers, turning to face Lavenza. “I need you to call Arsene for me, he is immune to curses after all.”

Lavenza tilts her head in a nod and flips through Akira’s tome. “Arsene was his first, yours is required to summon him.”

Goro nods, “Understood, how?”

Lavenza looks at him patiently, “You know how.”

Goro looks abashed, he never thought that his actions in the Metaverse could occur here. “Loki!” He invokes as the named Persona appears behind him. Lavenza touches Arsene’s name in Akira’s tome and seems to lift the name from the page, as she does so, Arsene shows up behind the piano. She takes Loki and touches the book. Loki is sucked into the tome. She waves Arsene off towards Akira and looks at Goro, “It is done.”

Goro bows in thanks as Arsene vanishes into Akira, opening his eyes. “I see why I was needed, my thanks, Inspecteur Akechi. Je t'aime, tu sais…” (1) Arsène breathes out as he moves to stand, grasping the arm of the couch as he is not used to moving Akira’s body.

Goro moves to steady him and help the being riding his boyfriend’s body to stand. As they walk out of the Velvet Room, Goro feels his head start to pound. He grits his teeth and focuses on getting to Shibuya station quickly and from there, Leblanc. It’s too late though, Tatsuya spots them coming out of the alley; as he steps in front of them, Arsène shields Goro though he can only manifest his wings metaphysically, staring at Tatsuya through eyes that remind him of steel flecked with blood.

Tatsuya goes to grab both of them, but scuffles with Arsène. Munehisa hears them from within Untouchable and goes to check out the disturbance, as he gets close, Tatsuya decides that discretion is the better part of valor and flees back to his apartment. Munehisa walks up to them, “What was that about?” He asks as he leads them back to Untouchable.

Goro sighs, “It’s a long story…”

Munehisa closes the store and after closing the blinds, he lets his glamor slip. The young kitsune then balances three bottles of beer on his tails, handing two of them to Akira and Goro before taking the last for himself. He gestures with his bottle. “I have time,”

Goro begins to tell him what happened with Arsène adding in antidotes now and again, drawing from Akira’s memories.

Iwai just listens, taking sips from his beer before finally setting the bottle down. “That explains some things, including why you both knew nothing. From what you said, Takemi knows, being one herself; if I were you both, I’d explain to her about it. If you don’t or can’t, I will.” Munehisa assumes a harsh mien while saying this.

Goro and Arsène nod, glumly before Munehisa quickly glances out the door. “I don’t see or hear anyone, you should be careful on the way back though.”

The boys give Iwai an appreciative glance and begin to walk toward the station before catching the train to Yongen-Jaya, from there they walk to Leblanc. As Goro opens the door, they are met by Sojiro and Futaba before noticing a pair of feet sticking out of one of the booths. “So you found him, I’m glad.”

“Hello to you too, kid.” Sojiro gruffly replies, still worried about Katsuya.

“How’s he doing?” Goro asks quietly while Arsene stays silent.

“Not sure, he hasn’t woken up yet.” Sojiro states as Katsuya does just that, groaning and blinking up at the group surrounding him. Arsène helps him to stand while speaking in French for added privacy, surprising the others, save for Goro, as they didn’t know Akira could speak French. Goro is a little surprised that Katsuya not only understands but is able to respond in the same language.

Arsène helps Katsuya out of the booth and glances at Goro who quickly takes Katsuya’s left side and carry him out the door, they walk toward Tae’s clinic while carrying the older man. Arsene lifts his left hand and knocks at the door, a minute later Tae opens it and beckons them in. As she leads them to the back room, she questions them both, getting more answers from Arsene than Goro. Blinking, Tae is glad for her French-Canadian upbringing. It’s one thing to automatically know words due to context, it’s another to actually understand what’s being said outside of it.

“While you’re here, I might as well tell you the results of that test you asked me to perform,” Tae states, looking at Akira. Arsène nods, gesturing her to go on. Tae looks at him, quietly wondering if now would be the right time, and she says so. Arsène holds up Akira’s phone in reply, stating in his rich voice that if she wanted to wait for both of them in person, that would be fine rather than him informing Futaba.

Tae turns back to Katsuya, examining him; surprisingly, other than blood loss, he’s fine. She pulls out her phone and makes a quick call, uncaring that Goro and Arsene are in the room. It rings a couple of times before someone picks up on the other end. “Hey, Ulala-chan, how quickly can you get over to the clinic?” She pauses, Goro can clearly hear what sounds like a young female on the other end responding to her question as Tae nods.

“Ok, I’ll see you in about 30 minutes,” She glances over at Arsène and Goro. “Be sure to bring at least five bottles.” Ulala agrees and hangs up. Tae looks over at Arsène, “So I suppose Akira is the one to blame for this?” She queries as the being in the younger one’s body chuckles. <You’d be correct.> Arsène replies.

Tae mutters some choice words about Akira’s decision-making process in French, Goro just stares at them blankly while Arsène chuckles. Soon enough, a young pink-haired woman walks into the clinic carrying a paper bag that she almost drops at seeing Katsuya in the same room as Tae as well as two people she doesn’t know. Goro takes the bag from her and sets it down on the desk in the room, pulling out a bottle at a time. He hands the first one over to Tae who quickly twists it open while Arsene props Katsuya up before holding it up to his mouth.

Goro grabs two more and hands one to Akira/Arsène while keeping the other for himself. Ulala just looks understanding, “Well, this explains why you asked for five.” She looks at Goro, “Who turned you?” Goro looks uncomfortable before replying. “Tatsuya.”

Katsuya comes around in time to hear this and he joins Ulala, Tae, and to the shock of everyone, Akira/Arsène in shouting, “WHAT?!?” With Arsène doing so in his native French.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I love you, you know...


	9. Shadows of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAFoSLgtGv8)
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention it last chapter but Futaba in this fic is [Hyperlexic](http://www.autismkey.com/hyperlexia/). Futaba is the one character out of all of the cast that I can understand the most, Akira comes a close second.

**Saturday 12/30 - Evening**

Goro and Arsene tiredly walk into Leblanc with Katsuya after Goro got interrogated by pretty much everyone at the clinic a few hours ago, only to find it empty. Sojiro must have closed up already. Katsuya heads upstairs with the others following, he looks around a bit shocked before quickly moving to the side so the others can enter. The chocolate fountain Akira was given by Anne had been moved to the other side of the chest that sat beside the stairs and a futon placed where it used to be with fresh sheets on it. Katsuya sees a mini fridge underneath the only window in the room with another futon beside it.

 _That must be where Akira and Goro sleep, I wonder how they fit on such a small bed?_ He wonders to himself, before shaking his head free of that thought. It’s none of his business, after all… He notices Morgana staring at him and wonders what’s wrong.

Arsene pulls out two spare pairs of pajamas from the chest near the stairs after shooing Morgana away and hands both of them over to Goro and Katsuya before pulling out a set of his own. He uses Akira’s muscle memory and strips before pulling on said pajamas, pretending not to notice how Katsuya and Goro are staring at him. Goro quickly gets under the blanket hoping his headache is gone the next morning, waiting for Arsene who joins him shortly afterward. After getting themselves settled, Morgana chooses to sleep on Katsuya’s chest instead. Katsuya says nothing, just scratches Morgana’s ears. Oddly enough, Morgana doesn’t protest as they all settle down to sleep.

* * *

**1/1/17 - Morning**

Katsuya, Arsene, and Goro stumble downstairs awakened by the smell of fresh coffee brewing. They notice Morgana is missing shortly after finishing their first cups of coffee, as Arsene looks around confused, Sojiro mentions that he ran past him as he was opening the door. Goro just looks at him, not sure how he got here or where here was. “Who are you, sir?”

The three people currently in the cafe just look at Goro shocked, before Sojiro regains his composure. “What’s the last thing you remember, kid?” Goro’s eyes go unfocused as he searches his memories. 

“Seeing the news about Ishiki Wakaba’s ‘accident’, after that, nothing.” He says tonelessly, not showing the anguish from killing Wakaba, he senses that Wakaba meant much to this man even though Goro doesn’t know his name. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry…” A flash of her, his mother Kimiko, and one other woman comes to him as the full ramifications of what’s he’s done hits him like a sack of bricks.

Sojiro’s face goes blank before he grips the counter. “Take him upstairs before I do something I may not regret later.” Arsene just drags Goro to the attic without asking anything, having felt the rage that poured off the man. As he sets Goro on the futon, the older male just curls up crying. “Did they not want me because of what I did? Or did they not even know…?” Goro questions out loud, lost in thought. Arsene just sits beside him, running his fingers gently through Goro’s hair. 

“I do not know, as things stand you are only guilty of killing Wakaba and from the sound of things, it caused your mind to break. Now, young one, dry your tears and we shall talk about what has happened since your last memory.”

Goro does so, using the sleeve of his pajamas as Arsene introduces himself and explains what’s been happening the past year; as he listens, Goro looks horrified and ashamed of himself. After Arsene finishes, Goro just stares down at his hands which are grabbed gently by Arsene. “You have a chance to heal and atone for what you’ve done.”

Goro looks up at him, hope dawning in his red-rimmed eyes. “You really think so?” He asks meekly.

Arsene just pulls Akira’s lips into a smile. “I know so,” he pulls the older boy up and leads him downstairs and out towards the bathhouse, giving Sojiro a hard look while doing so.

After undressing and grabbing a couple of towels, they walk down into the bath together, thankful that it’s unoccupied save for the two of them. Arsene pulls Goro down into a kiss, lightly trailing his fingers down said boy’s chest. Goro pulls away unsure, giving Arsene a concerned glance. Arsene just sighs and starts to clean up while Goro does the same. They finish and leave the bathhouse after getting dressed in the clothes they brought with them, which reminds Arsene that he needs to take Goro shopping as soon as the stores open again. 

Arsene makes a note in Akira’s phone just in case he wakes up before Arsene can do so. As the two of them walk back to Leblanc, they are met by Futaba. “Is it true? He really remembers nothing?” Goro shrinks into himself at seeing an older Futaba than exists in his memories. As Arsene shakes his/Akira’s head, he pushes her to the side gently and guides Goro inside, pulling him as needed.

Sojiro sets a cup of Akechi’s prefered blend in front of him, realizing that this child is mostly an innocent. Sojiro moves from behind the bar and sits down beside Goro, hugging him and remembering how Futaba reacted when he first got custody. He swears to himself that he will not make the same mistakes he had with Futaba, well-meaning though they were. Goro cries into Sojiro’s shoulder, as the old man just hugs him, uncaring that his coffee is growing colder.

Sojiro himself realizes that he’s going to have to talk with Akira’s parents sooner instead of later given the situation that’s been unfolding the last week or so. He makes a mental note as Akira’s phone goes off, as the young man in question checks it and types out a reply. Akira then turns to Futaba and Katsuya.

“I had a suspicion after looking at you both, or rather, Akira did; Takemi messaged me just now confirming it, would you like me to tell you it now, or hear it from Tae herself?”

Katsuya just looks at him sharply. “You say that like you’re not Akira.”

The answer, surprisingly comes not from Arsene but Futaba, herself. “You’re Arsene, aren’t you?”

A deep chuckle comes from the teen’s throat, more guttural and strangely sounding like the beat of wings than Akira’s usual laugh. “C'est vrai! Ma petite sorcière technologique.”

Katsuya just looks thoughtful than decisive. “Let’s hear it from Takemi, no offense of course, but she would be able to explain it better.” Arsene nods and leads Futaba and Katsuya to the clinic with Goro following Sojiro after he took off his apron and shooed him out the door. They arrive and Tae is there waiting, she sees all of them and looks slightly surprised. “Are you sure you want to have everyone know? Matters such as these can be heard privately, after all…”

Katsuya nods curtly “Yes.”

“Very well then, as Akira-” She begins before Katsuya cuts her off. “We know he’s Arsene.”

Nonplussed, Tae continues, “As Arsene mentioned, Akira asked me to check something for him. Congrats, you two are father and daughter.”

Katsuya’s breath hitches in surprise while Futaba just looks poleaxed at the news. “Why did Wakaba never tell me…?”

Sojiro just rubs the back of his neck. “I’m not sure what to tell you, old friend, other than I don’t know.”

They sigh and start walking back towards Leblanc, Futaba and Katsuya hang back from the group talking quietly amongst themselves. As they arrive, Sojiro uses the cafe’s phone to call Akira’s parents. After quietly explaining as much as he can, they start to insist he come back home if their raised voices were any indication, but Sojiro quickly shuts that line of demands down. “Akira has thrived in Tokyo, he has friends here, plus I count him as the son I never had. Can you say the same?” He asks cuttingly.

There is a long period of silence before an answer comes, Sojiro listens carefully and finally agrees to take him into his family register. “Thank you, Kurusu-san. Have a good day.” He places the phone back and watches as Futaba launches herself into Arsene’s arms. He turns to face Goro, “That goes for you as well, despite the things you have done, Akira loves you. And you’re pretty much an innocent right now anyway.”

He pushes Futaba toward the door, following her and he calls back to Goro and Arsene, “Get your stuff ready so we can move as soon as possible.” As he opens the door, he calls back to Katsuya, who looks uncertain. “I’m going to need your help with some of Futaba’s stuff, old friend.” Katsuya then walks out the door being held open for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arsene uses Akira’s contacts to discreetly call for a moving truck. He carefully moves the contents of the fridge to his bag, layering it with paper as well as wrapping each one with it, a total of six bottles get moved that way. Arsene carefully sets the bag down on the desk and with Goro’s help, carefully maneuvers it downstairs and to the doorway. The movers see them and immediately hold the door open before telling them to set it down, they will take it from here.

Goro grabs a box out of the truck with a roll of bubble wrap along with packing tape, thankful that Arsene had thought to request boxes and packing supplies. Before starting to carefully pack away the jars of coffee beans as well as the grinders and other miscellaneous items. After sealing the box, he carries it outside and is followed by Arsene who grabs a few more boxes in one hand while grabbing another roll of wrap and tape. As he is walking to the Sakura’s home, he hears a shout that has him move quicker than he already was.

He sighs in relief, it’s just Futaba being her spastic self and not an actual dangerous situation. After carrying the armloads inside, he sets them in the kitchen and after taping the bottom of the boxes starts to pack what has been set aside and marked. Thankfully, everything there got placed in three boxes. Which is just as well, considering he was only able to carry that many safely. 

Futaba comes into the kitchen, rolling her laptop bag as well as having a duffle bag slung over her other shoulder and pouting that her rig isn’t able to come along with them. She was able to get everything important onto an external hard drive that she was able to pack along with her laptop. Her headphones are around her neck and plugged into her phone’s jack. Sojiro and Katsuya show up not long after she does, thankfully they’re able to get everything moved to Leblanc safely so it can go into the truck.

Fortunately, while everyone was busy, Baofu took a few minutes to get a place scouted out and bought. He gives the address, everyone gets in the car with Morgana hopping in Futaba’s lap, and soon enough they’re pulling up to a large two-story house in Ota-ku. After getting the boxes and what few pieces of furniture they were able to move into the house, they bow to the drivers and head inside to begin unpacking. As they start to pick out their rooms and carry the boxes to the ones they chose, Arsene shoots off a text to Munehisa.

**I am going to need four beds, a dining table, cookware and other necessities. However, only the beds are needed as soon as possible. Come as close to Kamiikedai, Ota-ku as you can.**

**Had to make a run for it, kid?** Even in text, Munehisa’s wry humor shows through.

Arsene smiles, thinking about how lucky Akira is to have such a useful contact. **Yes. How soon can you have everything?**

There is a pause that’s no longer than five minutes, but with how this day has gone so far it might as well have been a miniature eternity, Arsene’s nerves are as tight as a tripwire. He finally gets a response, however. **I’ll be able to have everything there by 16:00**

Arsene breathes a sigh of relief before texting back, **Thank you, my friend.** He puts Akira’s phone into the jeans pocket and heads inside to inform Sojiro of the arrangements that have been made before going into his and Goro’s room and beginning to unpack the boxes there as well as arrange the few things Goro hadn’t yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The house in question](http://www.realestate-tokyo.com/rentalapartment/B0013770/kamiikedai-4-chome-house/R0057072/)
> 
> Also, I'm taking a break after this chapter, I pushed myself to get this out and I paid for it. I still am... I'll be around on Twitter, however.


	10. Life Will Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a clue as to what song to use for this chapter so I fell back on the P5 OST for it.

**1/1/17 - Evening**

After everyone sets up their bedrooms the way they'd like, the six of them meet up in the living room and settle down on the couches there with Morgana loafing on Katsuya’s lap. There's a long period of silence before Futaba asks, “What now?” The others glance at themselves. ‘What now?’, indeed…

“I need some clothes,” Goro hesitantly speaks up, just then Futaba looks up from where she’s typing away on her laptop. “I can piggyback on a hotspot and scramble things so that no one else can find us if I don’t want them to and set up a drop box before then.”

Baofu nods. “Go ahead and do that. Arsene, can you get ahold of the kids besides the two we know are compromised?” The man in the boy’s body nods, quickly making a group and shooting off a message. Baofu then pulls out his own phone and texts Tae, explaining the situation, having gotten her number from Akira’s mobile. He looks over at Futaba, “Have you got that drop box ready?”

Futaba nods, rattling off an address and box number to Sojiro as Baofu relays it to Tae. She then waves Goro over to her side and they quietly confer with one another over things like sizes, style, and things of that nature. Futaba closes her laptop, “His clothes will be here by tomorrow, I stressed how important it was during the chat with the rep.”

Baofu just looks worried, “I hope you didn’t terrorize them too much…”

Futaba just grins innocently while he groans and Katsuya laughs. “She’s got you there, old friend!”

Arsene looks over at Baofu, “How soon will Tae be able to drop the delivery off?”

“She said thirty minutes,” Arsene sighs, looking at Goro and Katsuya, concerned for the latter especially, who is starting to look at Baofu’s neck like a man dying of thirst. He pins Katsuya down, letting him sink his fangs into his wrist. It doesn’t really help much, especially with how thirsty Arsene himself was. Katsuya stares at Arsene an unspoken accord reached as they turn towards the only acceptable person in the room. Goro can’t do anything but hold on to Futaba as they both guide Baofu into the hallway, Futaba pulls on her headphones and starts playing some loud music as she starts to hear the sound of moans and whispers from the second floor.

Goro for his part is blushing a bit and shifting uncomfortably. Futaba turns her music down a bit and looks at him, “We may be cousins, but you still killed my mother, your aunt, and I can’t forgive you for that.” He just sighs. “I wouldn’t expect you to.” She nods, decisively. “Just so we’re clear on that.”

Futaba turns away, focusing on her music and the various bugs she still has at Leblanc. No one’s tried to enter yet after seeing the lights off, even if the sign got left on the open side. Goro himself heads outside, in part to keep an eye out on the post office the next street over and part to get away from the clear sounds and smells coming from the house. Soon enough a woman wearing nondescript clothes enters the area carrying a box, Goro quickly hurries over and offers to take the box out of her hands, subtly giving her his phone number written on a piece of paper that he had managed to grab on the way out for this purpose with a pen that he’s already tucked away in a hidden pocket.

He quickly returns to see Futaba still wearing her headphones and he can certainly smell the musk of blood, sweat, and cum in the air. Goro quickly moves upstairs toward his and Akira’s room, hoping they took Sojiro to his or Katsuya’s room instead of theirs. He’s in luck, the room is empty, but Goro can clearly hear the three of them a couple of rooms over. _So they took him to the master bedroom that Sojiro had claimed as his own, good. For a value of it, that is..._ He quickly busies himself stocking the bottles in the fridge after taking one for himself, making a note to get one for the other rooms bar Futaba’s.

Goro hurries back into the living room after he’s finished and disposes of the bottle out of Futaba’s sight before offering a suggestion for them to sleep in the Japanese room tonight, she agrees, thankful that Sojiro had already called for takeaway tonight in lieu of cooking.

* * *

**1/2/17 - Morning**

Goro is busy in the kitchen making pancakes when he hears Sojiro and Katsuya bickering loudly down the hallway. He sighs and continues flipping the current one in the pan, a small stack on the platter next to him. _I may not need to eat, but I still enjoy doing so. Mixing blood with my food sounds disgusting though…_ He muses to himself thoughtfully before sliding the cake in the pan onto the plate with the rest before placing it in the sink and carrying the platter along with syrup to the table.

“Can someone get the plates and flatware for me?” Goro then passes a message to both of them though Robin. _The sounds and smells last night kept me awake._

Katsuya and Baofu look startled and chagrined at hearing Goro’s request as well as the silent message, quickly gathering the items in question. As everyone, including a sleepy Futaba and a smug Morgana sit at the table, Futaba glares at Katsuya, Sojiro, and Arsene while Goro quickly pulls out some sashimi for the feline, shooing him off the chair and setting the small plate at his feet. “Thank you!” He mews before digging in. As everyone has breakfast, Goro looks at Sojiro. “After we’re finished, either myself or Arsene will give you what else you need today.”

Baofu nods. “I need to talk to someone about getting Akira moved to my registry, but I now look too young for my supposed age.” His voice takes on a concerned edge at the end.  
Katsuya doesn’t look concerned at all, “It’s not that big of a concern, I’ve ran into other persona users besides us a few years ago, it wouldn’t surprise me if one of them contacted us.” Just then, Futaba’s phone begins to ring. The six of them look at one another before Katsuya plucks Futaba’s phone from her hand and puts the phone on speaker after swiping the direction needed to accept the call.

“Hello, Sakura-san. It has come to my attention that you’re one of the Phantom Thieves that had been making waves throughout Tokyo.”

“ **And just how do you know that, Miss. Kirijo?** ” Arsene’s voice comes out in a dangerous rumble as Futaba herself is disturbed that someone unknown has managed to get past her protections.

There’s silence on the other end of the line before Mitsuru answers in the same language. “ **I have a member of the Shadow Operatives in the area, for his own protection, as well as ours, I will not be naming him.** ” She switches back to Japanese. “Now as to why I’m contacting you-” She begins before Katsuya cuts her off. “It’s about the Conspiracy isn’t it, Kirijo-san?”

“Yes,” Her voice comes through cuttingly at that. “As I was going to say, it’s in everyone’s best interests that Akira turns himself in so that we can take Shido down along with the Tokyo police force.”

Baofu speaks up here. “No. There is more going on than you know.”

Surprise radiates down the phone as Mitsuru responds. “Just what do you mean by that, Sakura-san?”

Katsuya speaks up at that point, directing Mitsuru’s attention to him. “As my old friend said, and given that you were able to get past his daughter’s protections on her phone, someone else could too.”

“Doubtful, but I will concede your point, Suou-san.” She pauses. “That leaves us at an impasse, you do not wish to be found, even though I could easily do so. And yet, I need to talk to the leader in person.”

Arsene, Baofu, and Katsuya look at one another before Morgana puts his two cents in. “We could always head to the room, if my memories of the past year are correct, there should be another entrance in Shinjuku, possibly Akihabara.” After thinking it over, Katsuya nods.”There are three possible locations we can meet. First is the Velvet Room entrance in Shinjuku, in the same area, there is a bar called Crossroads if you want to meet in the real world. Finally, if you decide to bring that robot I’ve heard rumors about, the Room entrance in Akihabara would be the best option.”

Mitsuru hums on the other end of the line. “Let me think it over and I’ll contact you again sometime today.”

Katsuya nods. “We’ll await your call.” He ends the call and looks at the others. “For now, let’s head to the door located in Shinjuku, as I recall no time passes in the room so we should have enough time to make a trip there and still do things we need to before getting dinner.”

Futaba speaks up. “I want to go to Akiba.”

“Why don’t we split up then? Half of us can head to Shinjuku and the others can go to Akihabara, we can meet up in the Velvet Room.” Helios suggests. Arsene looks at everyone before giving Morgana, Goro, and Futaba specific looks. The three of them nod in silent agreement as they get ready to go their separate ways with Arsene stopping in his and Goro’s room and grabbing a few bottles for the four of them. They calmly down them with Futaba and Helios looking on.The four of them pitch the bottles in the trash making sure there’s no residue on their lips.

Arsene picks up Morgana and along with Baofu asks them what names they’d prefer as the three of them split from the others and head toward Shinjuku. “Baofu/Helios” They answer at the same time.They ride the train silently after paying the pet fare and head to the blue prison door after arriving, it swings open at their approach as Lavenza watches them silently, not giving any indication that her head is starting to pain her. They enter and Baofu just looks around surprised, it looks the same as he remembers it. The three of them go to stand by the others as the attendants clutch their heads in pain at the same time, collapsing as the memories of their past lives return to them.

Margaret wakes up and immediately wonders why he’s a woman now among other things.

Elizabeth and Theo are the next to wake and have an easier time of it, at least they’re the same gender, even if their bodies look different from who they were before as the vocalist and painter of the Room. Positions they gladly take up again as they go to stand behind the microphone and easel respectfully as Margaret takes his or rather her seat at the piano.

Lavenza is the last to wake and immediately starts swearing up a storm. “A woman? What the fuck? Why am I a gods damned woman?!? And just how did I remember things anyway? I don’t know any of you!”

The six of them shrug, just as clueless as Lavenza.

“So why are you here today?” Elizabeth sings as Theo begins to paint Arsene himself, interested in the duality between persona and man.

Goro grimaces, informing the attendants of everything he knows so far.

Margaret's hands drop from the keys, she looks disturbed. “This is distressing news, to think that a past guest of ours would do such a thing is….”

Theo speaks, not even looking up from his easel. “There must be a reason,” His voice pitches toward Katsuya and Baofu, catching Helios as well. “I see that Amano Maya is not with you.”

“Maya?” Arsene, Goro, and Futaba questions.

Katsuya pulls out his phone and shows them a picture of her the last time he saw her. Arsene just stares and Katsuya looks at him archly.

“Cut her hair and give her a different wardrobe and you have Ohya Ichiko.” He states, as Katsuya stares at him in shock. Baofu comes up behind him and squeezes Katsuya’s left shoulder, silently supporting him. Arsene turns to face the four attendants, “Can you revoke his access to the Velvet Room?”

Elizabeth and Margaret look at one another, their attentions focused elsewhere. “No.” They state, sounding frustrated about it. Elizabeth speaks up herself, “What we can do is seal the room after you have all left, so if you want any of your past Persona I’d reclaim them now.”

“But I thought most people could only have one.” Futaba looks confused.

“The ability to use multiple personae is granted by Philemon’s will,” Margaret replies. “It is odd that they-” She gestures at Arsene and Goro. “Have the power of the Wildcard. By all rights they shouldn’t unless someone is meddling again.”

Shinjiro/Lavenza snaps their fingers and four books come to rest in front of them. They wave their arm and the books flip open.Three of them have names and descriptions filling the pages, sorted via Arcana. The fourth, a blood red book, has only two - Loki and Robin Hood. Goro knows that this one is his.

Arsene, Katsuya, Baofu, and Goro stand in front of their respective books.

Arsene grabs Satanael and Yoshitsune.

Katsuya chooses Uriel and Hyperion, hoping a copy of the latter will wake up the one sleeping within his soul.

Baofu just takes Kohryu and Tishtoriya, he offers the latter’s card to Futaba, who takes it. Leaving him with the former and Prometheus while Futaba now has Tishtoriya along with Necronomicon.

Goro just looks despondent before Arsene nudges him, having flipped his book over to the Justice chapter. “Pick one,” He urges Goro, who chooses Metatron after debating over him and Uriel.

The books fall closed with a thud after the last person finishes and vanish like they never existed in the first place. The door to Shinjuku appears to the left of the group. After they walk out, the door vanishes like a mirage. 

Arsene texts Tae asking for Futaba’s genetic results.

It doesn’t take her long to reply.

**Tae: Katsuya is going to move her to his registry isn’t he?**

**KA: Yes.**

**Tae: Good. If he runs into a problem, let me know.**

**KA: I shall.**

**Tae: Where are you? I can deliver them myself.**

**KA: Near Crossroads.**

**Tae: Understood, I’ll be there soon.**

Arsene quietly informs the group the conversation he had with Tae, much to Katsuya’s delight.

They walk past Crossroads and hear Lala inside, it sounds like she’s working on the stock. Arsene raps on the door and Lala shouts that they’re closed. Arsene tells her it’s Akira, he hears a muttered (to humans) swear word and hears her move towards the door to open it.

They walk in to find Lala there with Ulala to Katsuya’s, Baofu’s, and surprisingly Arsene’s shock. They quickly hide it, letting Lala introduce them, though the former two don’t need it - not that Lala knows that.

The group settles around a table as Lala goes to get them some drinks before setting them down and going back to checking the stock and ordering what’s needed, as she leaves, she slips Ulala a note. Ulala reads it and looks at the people in question blinking. “Well, that explains why she’s needing more than her usual order.”


	11. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Muse - Starlight

**1/2/17 - Morning**

Everyone in Crossroads turns to face the door as it opens, seeing Tae enter the bar. Arsene stands up, “Thank you for coming, doctor Takemi.” He greets cordially in accented Japanese respectfully for those around him, a fact that they are grateful for. Tae hands the biological results over to Katsuya who smiles in gratitude. Lala sets a bottle down in front of Tae who nods toward her thankfully before unscrewing the cap and taking a drink.

Futaba’s phone rings just as Arsene, Katsuya, Baofu, and Futaba are about to depart Crossroads. Tae left a while ago citing the need to get back to her clinic. Baofu plucks the phone from Futaba’s hand, answering it, realizing that Kirijo-san is calling back. “Yes?”

Baofu listens to her a few minutes before agreeing. “She’ll be here soon, she told me that she’ll handle the legal paperwork since we can’t now.”

Arsene and Katsuya nod before the five of them settle down to wait, Lala is in the middle of serving them drinks when the door opens and Kirijo Mitsuru enters the bar.

Baofu stands and hands Mitsuru the papers that need to be filed. “Thank you Sakura-san,” Mitsuru turns and leaves, the others finish their drinks and wish Lala a good day before leaving.

**1/3/17 - Daytime**

Arsene settles himself on the bed and closes Akira’s eyes, diving into their shared mindscape so that he can hopefully wake Akira up, he’s long since finished repairing the damage that Akira’s stunt caused. Arsene finds Akira, unsurprisingly his mental self takes the form of a black furred cat; he pokes at the cat, hoping to wake Akira up. The cat’s grey eyes open a crack and he immediately rolls over and goes back to sleep. Arsene tries again and gets a plaintive yawn before the feline boy goes back to sleep. Arsene tries a final time, Akira just continues sleeping.

Satanael speaks up from his part of their shared mind, _I can see what I can do now that I know where he is and what form he’s taken._

 _Thank you, my stronger self._ Arsene replies before opening Akira’s eyes and gives an exasperated sigh. Goro looks over at him after hearing it. 

“Mission failure I take it?”

Arsene just nods, glumly.

“I’m not surprised, he is such a cat sometimes…”

**1/4/17 - Morning**

Arsene reluctantly returns to school and is immediately called to the faculty office, he enters and is greeted by a grey-haired man in his early 20s.

“You asked for me?”

“Yes, Akira-kun - if I may refer to you as such.” Arsene nods. “A mutual-” Yu pauses, trying to decide on the correct word. “Acquaintance of ours requested that I keep an eye on you; starting today, I’m your physical education teacher.” Arsene wants to look surprised, but keeps it from showing on his face. He looks around for a piece of paper and a pen before writing something down and handing it to the older man.

Yu glances at the paper before nodding, shredding it, and pulling his phone out, sending his number over to Arsene, who adds it to his contacts list silently.

They day went by slowly. Lunch was a lonely affair since Ann and Ryuji decided to make their relationship public. He was happy for them, but it was a bit of a surprise to see them macking on each other in their normal hangout spot. Helios had decided to stay home with Futaba, he mentioned wanting to keep an eye on the others.

**1/4/17 - After school**

Arsene is able to shoot off a text to Haru, Makoto, and Yusuke letting them know to avoid both Ann and Ryuji right now and to meet him tomorrow afternoon at the school gate to explain why. That done, he heads over to Shinjuku so he and Chihaya can have a chat. While on the train, he sends another to Yu.

Akira: Meet me at Crossroads in Shinjuku, I’ll fill you in there.  
Yu: Alright. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.

After getting off the train, Arsene heads toward Chihaya’s stand.

“I’d say ‘hello, Akira’ but you’re not Akira, are you?”

Arsene chuckles. “No, mademoiselle, I’m not. My name is Arsene, might I have the pleasure of knowing yours?”

Chihaya raises an eyebrow. “You are a part of him, shouldn’t you know it?”

“Well, yes; but it’s only polite to ask.” He states with a charming wink.

“So what brings you here?”

“Do you want the bullshit answer or the honest one?”

“From you, I’d prefer honesty.”

“I’m concerned about him.” Arsene confesses.

Chihaya shuffles her deck. “Let’s see what the cards say then…” She holds the deck out for Arsene to cut, after he does so she moves the cut portion to the bottom before dealing three cards on the table. Chihaya flips them over one at a time, studying each one as they’re revealed.

First card: Death  
Second card: The Hanged Man  
Final card: Six of Swords

She frowns, staring down at the cards. “There’s been a change and your contractor is stuck, however keep trying and he’ll wake up. That’s all I’m getting.”

Arsene stands up. “Thank you, Chihaya; You know, I found it interesting that my lover almost has the same abilities as you, doesn’t that sort of thing run in families?”

Chihaya freezes, pailing for a fraction of a second before blanking her face.”...I have no idea what you mean.” She quickly begins to gather up her cards.

“I think you do, young one.” Arsene purrs dangerously. “And those left behind will not be happy with you when they find this out.”

Chihaya vanishes without saying a word, leaving Arsene to his own devices. He texts Munehisa, asking him to meet at Crossroads. After getting an affirmative reply, he heads over there and arrives at the same time Yu does. As they walk in together, Lala and Maia look up or towards them. “Welcome to Crossroads, what can I get you?”

Both speak up at once, their voices overlapping each other. “The usual, Lala-chan/I’ll have whatever my new friend here is.”

Lala scowls. “I don’t think so buddy, will a beer do?”

Yu grimaces, realizing the implications of that statement. “That will be fine.”

Lala grabs two bottles, deftly opening the beer using a bottle opener installed behind the bar before placing the bottle of bloodwine and beer in front of Arsene and Yu respectfully. Arsene screws open his bottle and begins to fill Yu in on what he’s found out in between nursing his bottle while Yu asks questions and slowly works on his beer, taking a sip every five minutes or so. Yu glances over at Lala, but she’s at the other end of the bar taking care of other things before he turns back to Akira. “So let me see if I have this correct, Akechi Goro was turned shortly before or around the time Shido’s dungeon was destroyed-”

“The term for it is a Palace,” Arsene interjects before Yu continues after taking a sip of his beer.

“A Palace then, may I continue?” Arsene nods, focusing on his own drink.

“He turned Akira shortly afterward and after he pulled a risky stunt, you were called in and now he’s still sleeping unaware of the change in location, Akechi’s amnesia, and who turned him though you’re still not sure as to why?”

“Essentially, yes. You will also want to keep an eye on Ryuji and Anne. Goro told me about seeing Anne turn Ryuji and my best guess is that she got turned during her doctor’s appointment.”

Yu finishes off his beer and stands up, leaving payment on the bar. “I’ll talk to Mitsuru on the way home and will let you know what she says tomorrow morning.” He leaves just as Munehisa enters. “Who was that?”

“A potential ally,” Arsene responds before finishing his wine. Munehisa raises an eyebrow but says nothing, signaling to Lala, who brings him a bottle of dry sake. Mune pours a glass and downs it before turning his attention to Akira. “So what have you found out? You wouldn’t call me out here for nothing…” He sees the gleam in Akira’s eye. “But then maybe you would, you’re not Akira; just who are you?”

Arsene chuckles. “What gave me away?”

“Your accent for one, just because I’m a Kitsune doesn’t mean I haven’t traveled the world. For another, your aura.” Mune replies pointedly, downing another finger of sake.

Arsene laughs. “Très bien, mon renard; Je m'appelle Arsène. Que savez-vous sur Tatsuya Suou?”

“Suou Tatsuya, huh? Figures it’d be that bastard. Look kid, you’re in for a long rough time of it; word’s gone around that Suou is a puppet for someone else, no one knows who but there’ve been whispers of a great evil stirring.”

“I see, that is most disturbing. Come over to our place tomorrow evening and make sure you’re not followed, I will have to contact a few others as well before then.” Arsene finishes off the bottle of bloodwine and dispenses it in a waste bin near the door, heading home. Leaving Munehisa sitting alone at the bar staring at the door as Lala follows his lead and looks on in concern.

After arriving home, and thankfully not caught by Tatsuya, Anne, nor Ryuji, Arsene quietly fills Goro in on what he learned tonight as well as the meeting scheduled for here tomorrow afternoon, much to the other’s shock and dismay that quickly becomes anger at finding out he has a family member who didn’t bother to take him in.

**1/5/17 - Morning**

Arsene looks over at Goro, who looks morose, while they’re having breakfast. “Are you sure you’ll be ok until I get home? I don’t mind calling in sick…”

“I’ll be fine love, don’t worry.”

Arsene chuckles, an edge of concern still in his voice at his next words. “I don’t want you to do anything **rash** like head to Shinjuku and confront a certain person we both know.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Goro assures while knowing he’ll be breaking it.

Arsene just looks at him knowingly before picking up his plate and placing it in the sink before giving Goro a kiss goodbye.

**1/5/17 - Afternoon**

Arsene meets up with Haru and Makoto at the Student Council room before sending his new address to both of their phones with a note to meet him there and make sure they aren’t followed. After they leave, he looks out the window glad to see that neither Ann nor Ryuji are around. Arsene texts Tae, grateful that Futaba had managed to set up a secure channel that only she, Arsene, Katsuya, Baofu, Goro, and Tae had access to as well as locking down their personal ones.

Arsene: Tae, can you get ahold of Maya for me and I’ll meet you at my new home in Oka-ku?  
Tae: Sure, it must be important if you’re not saying anything in messages.  
Arsene: That, and I don’t want to repeat myself twice.  
Tae: Fair enough.

A few minutes pass.

Tae: Give me the address, we’ll be there.

Arsene does so before texting the same to Munehisa along with a warning to keep himself safe and not be followed.

Mune claps back. **_Who do you think you’re talking to? I’ll see you there._**

* * *

Goro enters the house long after Arsene has arrived home - bringing Tae, Maya, Ulala, and Munehisa with him, dragging an unconscious Chihaya behind him.

“Well, that explains why you weren't here when I got home.” Arsene remarks dryly. “How did you manage to knock her out?”

“I ambushed her, besides I need answers and she's the only one who can provide them.” Goro points out.

Goro looks over at Futaba and Katsuya. “How do you trap a witch?”

They shrug, not sure. Munehisa, who’s been watching the by-play silently speaks up. “Iron; with how old she would be as a guess, I’d say most, if not all of her abilities, are mystickal in nature like mine or even the Fae.”

Goro nods thoughtfully and hands Chihaya over to Arsene while he and Futaba focus on making a cage to seal Chihaya in. As they work, Goro’s skin accidently touches a piece of iron and he hisses softly.

Chihaya looks at Goro. “Where is the Eye?”

“Safe, I may show it to you if you answer my questions.”

“Very well young vampire, I will answer.”

Goro just looks at Chihaya evenly. “Truthfully; I will know if you lie.”

Chihaya cackles, an odd thing to see on such a young, baby-like, face. “Fair enough, you have a deal.”

“First: Did you know about me, and if so, why didn't you take me in?”

“My sisters and I talked less and less as the years passed, usually only once every few decades; if you include the fact that we took the places of the women in question, who weren’t sisters, it became harder to keep in contact. Even after I learned of their deaths, I couldn’t just walk in and adopt either of you; Futaba had been moved to Sojiro’s register by the time I learned about the two of you. And you, Goro, had Shido as your sire. I couldn’t have done anything.”

Futaba goes to speak but is stopped by Katsuya’s hand falling onto her shoulder, he had entered along with Baofu and Arsene while Goro was questioning the last original Graeae. “Enough, we’re getting the answers we want and it’s in the past, there’s nothing we can do.” She subsides. 

Goro nods and looks at Futaba questionally, she shakes her head. Arsene speaks up. “What is so important about the Eye?”

Chihaya sighs. “We originally used it to focus our abilities, once we went our separate ways we learned how to see without it, eventually we kept moving the eye between us every few lifetimes. The last one who had it was Pemphredo, or as you knew her, Wakaba; I do not know what happened to it after that, but obviously you do, if you’re asking me this.”

Goro nods. “Yes, it didn’t take long for me to grab it from Shido’s office. Thankfully I knew where he hid any important documents and items. Not that I needed to search his office very hard with how he showed off the Eye on his desk, claiming it was just a paperweight.”

Goro leaves the room and comes back holding a large piece of white quartz that has naturally been shaped into a globe, showing it to Chihaya who tries to reach out for it despite the pain touching the bars gives her. Goro holds it just out of her reach, soon Chihaya gives up and sighs.

“Guard it with your life, there are others besides Shido who would want the power that it supposedly grants but they’re fools. It’s locked to our bloodline.”

Futaba looks up at that. “Oh? You mean like the Ginzuishou from Sera Muun?”

Chihaya looks at Futaba askance. “You could say that.”

Futaba looks at Goro, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “So does that make you an ancient prince like from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger?”

“Futaba! This isn’t a Sentai!!!!” _As much as I wish it was…_ Goro wistfully muses before speaking once more. “And even if it was, wouldn’t that make you a princess, cousin?”

“Mehehehehe….Can I hold the Eye?”

“Are you sure? You know what Chihaya said about it…”

Futaba reaches for it eagerly. “Gimme!”

Goro reluctantly drops it into Futaba’s waiting hands, she goes stiff and wide eyed before being caught by both Baofu and Katsuya.

“She knew! Momma knew about you and she told someone called Deino about both of us shortly before she was killed…” She spills out in a panic after waking up from the vision flooding her mind.

Baofu pales at the implication while Goro turns to glare at the suddenly nervous Chihaya. “Didn’t I tell you not to lie to me…?” He turns to walk out the room, leaving Chihaya in the makeshift cell as Baofu and Katsuya quickly follow behind with Arsene carrying Futaba out of respect. As the four of them enter the living room, Baofu starts to rage. “How could she not have taken Goro in? She was family, I know it would have been hard to prove but not impossible! I thought I knew her, now I wonder how well I did, if at all…”

Katsuya pulls Baofu to his shoulder, giving silent support. Goro turns to the five of them, Haru and Makoto having arrived while the four of them were busy with Chihaya aka Deino. “Why did you caution us about Anne and Ryuji? What happened?” Makoto asks rapidly.

“I’ll explain shortly, you were not followed, correct?” Arsene queries.

“No, but our new gym teacher stopped us and slipped me a note after I told him I had a meeting to get to.” Makoto hands the note to Akira who reads it outloud for everyone’s benefit.

> Arsene,  
> Before the meeting you’re having with Niijima-san and Okumura-san, call my phone number and put it on speaker. Before your hacker friend raises the concerns I know she will, know that Yamagishi-san encrypts my calls as a member of the Shadow Operatives. Any further concerns can be addressed during the phone call.
> 
> -Narukami Yu

After Arsene finishes explaining everything to them with Goro’s help and wrapping up the conference call, he turns to face Haru and Makoto. “For our own protection, now that you know everything, you need to be protected. Unfortunately given the nature of our enemies, there’s only one way to do so.”

“So you mean to turn us?” Haru’s voice quivers.

“Yes” Arsene tells them flatly.

“And if we say no?” Makoto points out.

“That would be a shame, but you know the saying about secrets…” Arsene looks them dead in their eyes. “It would be better for everyone if you agreed, there are four of us willing. Take your time, and consider everything. Helios and the others will watch over you until you’ve made your decision.” Arsene walks out of the room with Goro, thumbing through his contacts before reaching the one he wanted. As Goro moves toward the kitchen, he overhears Arsene talking to Yu and making arrangements for him to come over, just him and no one else.

* * *

Munehisa looks at the group. “Arsene is correct. In fact, he asked me about Tatsuya, and I’ll tell you the same thing I told him; he’s a pawn for someone or thing else. I’m not sure who or what though…”

Maya pales. “You can’t mean…? Fuck! That’s it, we’re screwed.”

Baofu and Katsuya look at her panicked. “It's Sumaru all over again, isn't it?”

“Seems so. I thought we were done with him, but I guess not..”

“Right… Listen up, people! As of now we are officially at war! Trust no one and I mean no one. Munehisa will be responsible for background checks along with Futaba, he will also be our Spymaster.” Baofu ordered before looking at Makoto and Haru. “Have you made your choice?”

Makoto looks at Arsene sharply. “Is there anything I need to know after we’ve been turned?”

“Yes, the newborn will often go after the person they’re most attached to or the nearest source of blood. Akira was the exception because I was suppressing his bloodlust and he had gotten his first taste due to Tae giving him a bottle of bloodwine.”

Arsene, Goro, and Futaba glance at one another out of the corners of their eyes. “I don’t trust her.” Arsene states flatly, his voice hiding none of his disdain for the elder witch. “Are we in agreement that Makoto should be her first meal and take over her spot?” Arsene questions, looking at Goro and Futaba in turn. “She’ll have Deino’s blood coursing through her and we can hand Makoto the Eye immediately after Deino dies, securing her place as the one who holds the ability to see the future.”

Haru wakes up hungry and is on Makoto in an instant, after she comes back to herself Arsene pulls her away from Makoto and bites down on his lip, kissing her and letting the blood slip into Makoto’s mouth. He gently massages her throat, watching as the changes begin.

Arsene moves Makoto into Deino’s cell with Goro keeping an eye on Deino herself. Goro leaves to get a drink after Arsene locks the cage, rather exhausted after influencing her to remain still.

After a while Makoto wakes up feeling parched and upon laying her eyes on the other in the area she finds herself in is sinking her fangs into the woman's neck, draining her dry. 

Makoto looks up as Katsuya looks into the room, seeing that she’s docile and uncaring about the body on the floor, Katsuya beccons Futaba in. She enters carrying the Eye and hands it to Makoto, who then passes out as it recognizes Deino’s blood in her. After Makoto comes to, she focuses on the picture of Tatsuya that Arsene gives to her. “He’s in a townhouse in the Bōsō Hantō.”

Arsene nods and leaves the room carrying Makoto with Futaba following to let Munehisa know that it needs to be cleaned up. Munehisa enters and sets up a barrier to keep things contained to the room before releasing a medium ball of Foxfire.

Munehisa exits the room sometime later, Deino’s body is nowhere to be found after Goro sticks his head in, but strangely enough the room shows no evidence of arson. He shrugs, chalking it up to mystickal shit. It’s not like he’s an expert and he has enough to worry about anyway.

A short time later, Arsene is seeking Akira within their shared mind unaware that Goro has entered their bedroom, he finds Akira who is looking less like a full cat and more like a nekojin. _This is promising_ Arsene muses. _Akira just may wake at this rate…_ He runs a hand down Akira's back, causing a subvocal purr to release from the other’s throat as slitted grey eyes crack open to look at the one who's woken him up.

Akira yawns and rubs his eyes. “What day is it? Last I remember was agreeing to turn Katsuya…”

“Take control of your body once more and you'll know.” Arsene responds.

Akira grumbles but lets himself be pulled into the waking world, as he opens his eyes, some of the memories of what’s been happening come to him and he swears loudly. “Fuck! I knew this was going to knock me for a loop but for this long?” Akira looks at Goro sadly. “I’m sorry, love.”

Goro shakes his head, cutting Akira off. “You did what you thought was best.” He shrugs. “Besides, it’s not like I was left completely alone.”

Akira blushes as Arsene lets him remember the blow job, giving him a feeling of the persona smirking within his own head.

 _ **I can’t believe you did that without me around to feel it!**_ Akira mentally pouts.

The sensation of smugness wafting toward Akira becomes stronger.

* * *

Goro and Baofu look towards the door just as the buzzer sounds around dinner time, Akira moves toward the door knowing it’s Yu. 

“We were about to sit down and have dinner, you’re welcome to join us.”

“Thank you.” Yu looks uncertain, but takes a seat.

Akira, thankful that Baofu was able to order a rice cooker, begins to portion said rice followed by curry from a nearby pot onto each plate after Baofu grabs an extra set for Yu.

During dinner, they take turns explaining what’s been happening and what their potential next move is.

“I see…” Akira looks at Yu seriously. “That means you’re a potential target.”

“But I’m no longer a wildcard, why would Tatsuya go after me?”

“I don’t know, but would you want to take that chance if you were in the same situation?”

Yu looks thoughtful. “You have a point, how long will this take?”

Goro and the others contemplate this. “No longer than an hour or two given that you’re healthy.” Goro looks over at Baofu, curious. “How long after you found Katsuya did it take for him to wake up?”

Baofu stares off into space, thinking. “Eight hours or so.”

Yu nods. “Who would do it?”

“That’s up to you, who would you trust?”

Yu looks at Akira, who meets his gaze and nods. After everyone finishes eating, Akira leads Yu to his and Goro’s room. Akira nips at Yu’s throat causing him to keen lowly, nicking it with his fangs. Akira moves to Yu’s lips, capturing them. Yu can taste the curry mixed with other unknown flavors.

Akira pulls back, leaving Yu breathless before striking like a snake and sinking his fangs into Yu’s neck. Yu rasps in pain, the sensation warring between it and the pleasurable fog he’d been in. _Shhh… It’ll be over soon._ He hears and instinctively knows it wasn’t through his own ears.

Akira looks at Yu, his eyes gold before he runs a claw-like nail down his right arm, causing blood to well up before placing it on Yu’s lips, letting the blood slip into Yu’s mouth who greedily swallowed it. Yu was surprised it tasted like the Gyudon he used to get from Aiya’s on rainy days back in Inaba.

Later that evening Goro and Akira are settling down for the night after the latter places Yu into the traditional Japanese room. Munehisa, Tae, Ulala, and Kaoru don’t mind sharing on a temporary basis, and as Akira slips into sleep, he’s immediately drawn to the Velvet Room.

“Welcome back, Trickster. Ya stubborn idiot.” Akira’s greeted gruffly.

“Why am I here?” He ignores the sarcastic tone coming from the young female’s voice, preferring to focus on the answer to his question.

“You’ll need help from an old teammate of mine for the battle that is to come, it’s time to free the soul that keeps Erebus at bay which will be a pain in the ass to do,” Shinjiro responds.

Akira looks at Shinjiro curiously. “How would he be able to help us?”

The male soul in a female body chuckles. “Ask Mitsuru about January 31st, 2009, if she asks how you know, tell her ‘October 4th’. She will understand. Now it’s time for you to wake up, I have a lot to do with my new family after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/wyjOlo6)   
> 
> 
> Here's the layout for everyone, many thanks to /u/Ali-sama on Reddit for helping me out.


	12. Lady in Black

**1/6/17 - Morning**

During class, Anne passes Akira a note.

_I know you scryed on me, I could have stopped you from doing so to begin with but where would the fun in that be? I await you at you know where. Tell my brother to stop looking for me. It’s too-_

The note suddenly cuts off and Akira’s blood turns to ice at seeing the next couple of sentences. **We will take back what is meant to be ours, attempt to stop us and you will be crushed.**

**However, thank you for getting rid of that pesky nuisance for us.**

Akira slips the note into his pocket before anyone notices, resolving to let the others know about this new development.

Akira's summoned to the Velvet room that night, wondering why Goro wasn’t bought with him but before he can ask, one of the residents begins to speak.

“Everything is ready, all that remains is placing humanity's savior close enough to your physical location without your enemies, both known and unknown, finding out.” Belladonna hums.

Akira looks pensive. “I see… Does this have to do with the note I was slipped this morning?”

“Yes.” Shinjiro bluntly states. “It’s time for you to wake, keep an eye out for him within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours.” Akira lays down on the couch as he is pulled back into the waking world.

* * *

**1/7/17**

Akira wakes up in Goro’s arms, he nudges Goro awake with a kiss before heading to the bathroom. Goro trails behind him as they begin to get ready for school. During breakfast, Akira informs everyone about what the attendants told him overnight.

“We’ll keep an eye out for him,” Munehisa assures after sharing a look with Futaba, Akira and Goro head to school knowing that all they can do now is wait. 

Akira arrives home and smells another human in the house. “Who’s here?”

Munehisa looks up at him. “I bought Kaoru here so he could be safe.”

Akira nods before tilting his head, listening to Arsene. _It would be better if the young one was completely out of the war zone this place will become._ Akira hums in thoughtful agreement, causing Munehisa to look at him curiously. “Arsene mentioned getting Kaoru out of Tokyo before things really get heated.”

“Oh. Yeah, that would be good.” Munehisa replies sheepishly.

Akira looks over at Yu. “Can you get him out of the city for us? And possibly Futaba as well.”

“Sure, did you want me to take them to a smaller town?”

“I’d prefer that, and I’m sure Baofu and Katsuya would as well.”

Futaba comes out of her room, sensing she’s being talked about. “What’s going on?”

Yu looks over at her. “Nothing much, but you and one other are in danger due to your mortality.”

Futaba’s eyes narrow. “Who’s going to keep an eye on the security systems if I’m not around?”

Baofu looks over at her sternly. “Who taught you the basics of everything you know? It may have been around a decade, but I can still bring myself up to date if you help me. You’ll have a couple of days to bring me up to speed in between packing enough for about a week.”

Futaba grumbles but starts walking back to her room with Baofu following behind her.

* * *

Tae looks at Akira. “Did you want me to get Ulala and Maya out of Tokyo too?”

Akira nods. “If you can.”

“Consider it done.” Tae leaves the room, and shouts are heard as the mentioned women complain but Tae is good at manipulation and they soon agree to leave. However, Ulala begins to fill bottles to tide everyone over as Maya packs for both of them.

**1/8/17**

“He’s weak after being released from the Seal.” Katsuya points out after Baofu spotted Minato outside the house during his shift on the cameras and informed Munehisa, causing him to bring him in and lay Minato on the sofa.

“We don't have time for him to recover, I guess this is all we can do…” Akira gently bites down, taking a mouthful of Minato’s blood before pulling away and nicking his wrist, pressing the seeping wound to Minato's lips. The others watch and wait as the blood and venom start to repair Minato’s body after said substances reach his heart.

Later Minato wakes up confused and thirsty, Akira is by his side waiting. As Minato opens his mouth to speak, Akira puts a finger on his lips realizing that Minato could bite him but uncaring, it’s best to keep him silent for now. “I know you’re thirsty and have questions, give me a few minutes and I’ll return with something to drink and well as answers hopefully.”

Minato nods, causing Akira to pull his finger back, thankfully unharmed. _This is a good sign_ Akira thinks, before leaving the room and a further confused Minato behind.

Akira stops by his and Goro’s room, grateful that they still have some bottles left; he grabs two of them, Minato is more important and he can always get a drink later. Akira enters the living room and hands a now sitting Minato a bottle, who opens it with a sniff. “Wine? And something else…?” He states confused, trying to ignore how good it smells and the thirst clawing at his insides in favor of answers.

“Yes, please drink. I promise it will make more sense once you do.” Akira entreats.

Minato shrugs and unscrews the cap before taking a swig, quickly finishing it off after the first mouthful. _Interesting, it’s very strong but I can’t tell what it reminds me of… At least the thirst has eased a bit, but I’m still..._ Akira hands him the second bottle while Minato looks at Akira gratefully. He drinks this one slower, looking at Akira during sips. _Now, I’m reminded of the coffee from Chagall_ Minato muses.

“You said you had answers?”

“Yes, what would you like to know?”

“How long has it been since I went to sleep? The last thing I remember is laying in Aegis’ lap on Gekkoukan’s roof as my teammates ran towards us…”

Akira looks perplexed. “I’m not sure what year or school that was, you’re in Tokyo and it’s the 8th of January, 2017.”

Minato looks at Akira, surprised but not showing it. “It’s been almost seven years… Why am I back and who are you?”

“My name is Kurusu Akira and my attendant along with yours and their siblings told me you were needed but not why. I hope I can bring you with me when I head to the Velvet room.”

Minato looks confused. “Why wouldn’t you be able to? What’s going on?”

Akira sighs, grumbling mentally but before he can begin, his phone rings. He warily answers it and listens for a few minutes before handing it over to Minato. “It’s for you, she’ll be able to explain some things.”

Minato raises an eyebrow but accepts the phone even though it looks strange to him. Akira leaves the room, giving Minato as much privacy as he can.

Thirty minutes or so later, Minato exits the room and hands Akira his phone back. “I understand why I’m here, but not how or even the state of the seal, Shinjiro was rather tight-lipped on that.

Akira shrugs. “I’m glad you are, we could use the help and they know that.”

Minato just hums, deep in thought.

* * *

Later as everyone heads to their respective rooms, Akira asks Minato to follow him and Goro after they finish speaking to one another telepathically. “You can stay with us tonight until Munehisa can get an add-on arranged. Hopefully beginning tomorrow. It won’t be easy given the zoning area, but he’s promised that it can be done.”

* * *

**1/9/17**

At breakfast the next morning Makoto gets a phone call from Sae asking where she’s at, she looks at everyone not knowing what to say when Yu holds his hand out. Gratefully, Makoto hands it over, letting someone else deal with things. Akira sighs and leaves for school with Haru and Makoto, knowing that today is going to be long.

At lunch, Akira sits alone sighing. He wasn’t wrong, in between Munehisa texting him updates, pretending to pay attention in class and wondering what Tatsuya is going to do is leaving him stressed out. A young man approaches and sits down next to him.

Akira looks at the young man curiously. “Who are you?”

He chuckles. “Call me Ryoji, you know my dearest person after all.”

The bell rings and Akira stands to head back to class, he turns around to say something to Ryoji but he’s vanished.

* * *

Akira, Makoto, and Haru meet up at the gate after school to head home only to find Ryoji there waiting for them. Makoto and Haru look confused when Ryoji greets Akira like an old friend, who just sighs.

“You’re going to follow us, aren’t you?” Akira groans.

“Yep! I did say you know my dearest after all.” Ryoji states cheerfully.

Akira looks over at Haru and Makoto before the former pulls out her phone and texts Munehisa that they have a tag-along.

Ryoji looks at the phone curiously. “That’s different from the phone my dearest used.”

Akira, Haru, Makoto, and Ryoji head toward the train station with Haru keeping an eye out for any tails as Makoto grills Ryoji wondering about his intentions.

“I will explain everything when we see my dearest again.” Ryoji states before falling silent, not even Haru can glean anything from his thoughts.

* * *

The four arrive home and let Ryoji enter first, knowing that Munehisa will be there to examine the newcomer. Before Munehisa can start, Ryoji is already running to the living room where Minato is sitting with Baofu. Minato finds himself with an armful after Ryoji jumps towards Minato. “Hello, my dearest!”

“Ryoji? What are you doing here?”

Akira, Haru, Makoto, and Munehisa enter the room. “That’s what we would like to know.” They state as one.

“I’m here to help, just like Minato is. We’re a pair after all!”

Munehisa looks at Ryoji, his eyes going unfocused for a minute. “You… Very well. Given who and what you are, I can’t complain.” He sighs, glad that the add-on was able to be finished rather quickly given this new development.

Munehisa quickly calls in more favors for a bed and dresser. As well as a tailor after looking over at Minato and Ryoji.

**1/10/17 - 1/13/17**

The first demons are spotted in Tokyo and the schools are quickly closed as the JSDF are called in to do what they can to protect people.

Ryoji is quickly given a knife for protection due to Munehisa not knowing about his preferences and not having the time to outfit him properly. Their phones scroll a message. **We are ready, are you? Come to Shibuya tomorrow.**

**1/14/17**

Shibuya is destroyed, broken glass crunches under the party’s feet from various storefronts Not to mention the bodies that have been left to rot, partly eaten in some cases. Tae sniffs distainly. “What a waste of blood.”

Akira spots Anne, Ryuji, and Yusuke walking towards them along with Tatsuya and a young, effeminate man.

“Why did you call us here?” He asks while Minato and Ryoji stand on either side silently.

The man just shrugs. “To die, of course, you are in our way.”

At an unspoken signal, Anne, Ryuji, and Yusuke walk toward Goro, Baofu, and Makoto while Jun goes after Munehisa. Tatsuya traps the others by freezing them in place.

Anne attempts to ensnare Goro with her whip, but it’s cut through cleanly. She runs, leading Goro on a merry chase throughout Shibuya with her lobbing fireballs every so often that he has to dodge but he catches up with her and runs his Katana through her heart before casually using a piece of her uniform to wipe the blood off. Goro bites down on her neck, knowing the blood would still be warm and that he needs to heal from the burns that he wasn’t able to completely avoid. _She was a worthy opponent_ he quietly admits to himself.

Around the same time, Ryuji leaves Baofu for dead after breaking most of his body, despite dodging the bullets Ryuji has lost a lot of blood. Baofu isn’t quite done yet and forces his arm to raise, shooting Ryuji point blank in the heart before Tae manages to free herself and drags Baofu to safety.

Yusuke honorably doesn’t unsheathe his blade, preferring to fight against her using only his speed. This works in his favor for a time, but Makoto catches up to him and crushes his throat with her Tekko.

Tatsuya blocks Haru’s axe while giving her small cuts in between dodging her psy spells, before growing tired of playing and quickly decapitating her.

Munehisa fires balls of fire, bullets, and a combo of both at Jun for naught as Jun either ducks or blocks them if he doesn’t stand still and take them without harm. Munehisa quickly tires out and Jun snaps the Kitsune’s neck before dropping him.

Tatsuya lets the hold he has on everyone go, as the group rushes at him and Jun, minus Tae and Baofu. Jun speaks. “Come, show me you deserve to live.”

It’s a bloodbath. In between using their most powerful skills, Megaton Raid and Megidolaon for Goro as well as the latter for Katsuya, Mafreidyne and Atomic Flare for Makoto, Baptism by Thunder and Mapsiodyne for Baofu, Magarudyne for Helios, Megidolaon for Minato and Akira to go along with Akira’s Cosmic Flare as well as Hassou Tobi skills, with Ryoji using Moonless Gown when the others need to recover.

Akira and the others are barely able to keep themselves alive; they manage but Helios’ back is broken, Goro is bleeding profusely and knocked into a coma after feeling Tatsuya die, Katsuya is trying to heal from various wounds, some serious. Same for Akira and Makoto. Minato and Ryoji got off lucky, they’re only winded from the battle and were able to deliver the death blow to Jun.

Ryoji looks at the bodies beginning to gather flies and sheds a tear, he watches as Minato directs those who are able to into beginning to build pyres and solemnly burns the bodies using various pieces of cloth as a shroud for them. They try to ignore the stench of blood, ash, and fat as they wait for them to burn down out of respect. The group slowly makes their way home to finish mourning.

Epilogue

Baofu and Katsuya are looking at phones so Katsuya gets the needed upgrade two months later, Tokyo has started to recover from the destruction but has a long ways to go. After Katsuya picks one out, Baofu pays for it even as Katsuya protests. As they drive home Katsuya examines his new phone, noticing a strange app on it that looks like a creepy eye. He makes a note to ask Akira about it.

They are greeted by Futaba, Yu, and Kaoru. Akira had called Yu a month ago and told him it was safe for them to come back.

Akira looks alarmed as he stands at the foot of the bed while Tae and Ryoji confer with one another over Goro’s comatose form as Minato stands off to the side with Makoto, and glances at his own phone; the eye’s shown up again. He reluctantly presses it after seeing a new set of keywords already entered. He blinks at seeing gothic architecture instead of the blood red train station he’s used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Part 1.5 will be coming soon hopefully as I've been working on it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the problems the original story had was my co-author and I had too many irons in the fire among other issues. I'm condensing everything and sticking to just two alternating POVs this time.
> 
> I showed both with a little of Tatsuya when it was relevant.
> 
> The next chapter is going to focus on Akira with the others afterward switching between Akira and Goro.


End file.
